Quizas estes
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: [Novela ligera] Él era un enclenque conocido por su brutalidad y barbarie. Ella por explotar por casi nada, y explotar todo. Aun así, llegaron lejos. Pero, ese solo era el prologo de los tres días más largos de sus vidas.
1. ¡Una nueva mañana para esta pareja!

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, lectores del maravilloso y totalmente injusto mundo de Konosuba. Soy_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _. Este sería mi primer trabajo para esta fascinante historia que me atrapó desde el primer capítulo del anime. No muy satisfecho con solo tener la segunda temporada, también comencé a leer la novela ligera, que he disfrutado mucho más. Ya he leído los 13 volúmenes, y los Spin Off de las demonios carmesí, y el de Vanir. Solo me falta esperar a que terminen de traducir el recién estrenado volumen 14, y estar al corriente con Dust. Pero dado a que es escrito por otros autores, no tengo tanta prisa._

 _Este primer proyecto mío para este Fandom, trabajara con la historia de la novela ligera. Por lo que, en caso de no estar muy al corriente con ella, es muy posible de que haya referencias que quizás no comprendan. Por lo que si no quieren spoiler, en caso de leer los volúmenes en un futuro próximo, quizás prefieran abstenerse de seguir leyendo. Pero, si no les es un impedimento, espero que se sientan satisfechos con los próximos capítulos. Y si en caso de que tienen una duda, o sientan curiosidad por alguna información suculenta de la historia original de Konosuba, siéntanse libres de preguntar. Les responderé tan pronto como sea posible._

 _Por favor, disfruten la lectura. Esperare con ansias sus comentarios._

* * *

 _ **¡Una nueva mañana para esta pareja!**_

Axel: La ciudad de los novatos. Una región ubicada hasta los terrenos más lejanos de la capital del reino de Belzerg. Un lugar donde aquellos que desean empezar la fascinante y peligrosa vida de un aventurero podían hacerlo con misiones sencillas, mientras empezaban a ganar experiencia y afinar sus habilidades. Debido a sus días pacíficos, cielos azules despejados y población siempre llena de vida, era difícil imaginar que la nación estuviera en guerra contra el temible Rey demonio, y su legión de monstruos y abominaciones. Más aun, que varios de sus poderosos generales hayan caído ante el grupo más excéntrico de novatos que se formó ahí. Y que aun en esos días era su residencia, en una lujosa mansión. Ya ha pasado el tiempo desde que se formó ese grupo de aventureros conformado únicamente por cuatro miembros: Una arcipreste atolondrada con pésima suerte, que en realidad era la diosa del agua. Una paladín noble incapaz de acertar a la mayoría de enemigos sin importar su tamaño, y con extraños gustos y fetiches. Una joven archimaga que dominaba el hechizo más destructivo de todos, pero solo podía usarlo una vez al día para caer enseguida. Y un enclenque aventurero que solo destacaba por una alta inteligencia y suerte. Siendo esta última, lo que muchas veces se ponía en duda.

Durante todo su trayecto, se enfrentaron a la despiadada y cruel pobreza, una pequeña pandemia, acusaciones de nobles, conspiraciones políticas, desacuerdos internacionales, maquinas imparables, comandantes del Rey Demonio, y a sus mayores enemigos: Los sapos gigantes. Además de viajar a diferentes lugares. Desde mazmorras, hasta otros reinos. Incluso la primera línea de la guerra. Por el momento, su vida se encontraba en uno de esos cortos periodos de paz y abundancia que tanto anhelaba el aventurero líder del grupo. Y en ese nuevo día de primavera, parecía ser otro donde, o nuevamente haraganeaban por la falta de iniciativa del cabecilla, o nuevamente los problemas llegaban a su puerta, sin importar que tanto se negaran.

En esa mañana, la luz del sol se filtraba a la habitación del aventurero Satou Kazuma, al no haber cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior. Este destello cegador daba a los ojos aun cerrados de Kazuma, logrando incluso pasar a través de sus parpados con intensidad tenue. Este chico tenía la costumbre de dormir hasta el mediodía. Por lo que esa luz era de lo más molesto. Intentó voltearse para cubrirse de ella. Pero, su cuerpo se encontró con una extraña restricción que bloquea su movimiento. La luz continuaba dando a sus ojos, y eso espantaba el valioso sueño en el que estaba.

-Mmm… No me quiero levantar… - Gime en queja Kazuma. Pero, reconocía que no podría volver a dormir si no cerraba esa cortina.

Así que con odio hacia sí mismo, intenta incorporarse en su cama. Pero, ahora siente más esa resistencia que le obstaculizaba, ahora notando que se trataba de un peso en su pecho. Con desgana, abre los ojos y busca que le impedía moverse. Dado que aún estaba muy agotado por la noche anterior, su mente primero vio antes de pensar: La cabeza pelinegra con tonos rojos y de piel blanca de una joven recostada sobre su pecho, junto a una de sus manos. Para ayudarle en su análisis, su mano con cansancio comienza a explorar, notando la forma del pequeño y delgado cuerpo de esta chica... Curioso. Solo sentía su piel debajo de la sabana… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué…?!

El sueño que tanto amaba se espanta. Y guiado por la sorpresa, levanta levemente la manta que lo cubría, y ve que estaba desnudo…y no solo él…

 _¿Megumin…? ¿…ella…?_

Debido a lo abrupto de ese movimiento, la chica suelta un suave gemido, y abre los ojos. Con cansancio su mirada de color rojo se dirige hacia Kazuma, quien no cambiaba de su expresión de sorpresa. Los ojos de la chica tardaron un poco en enfocar, y su mente en pensar. Tardo un poco en poner en dudas unas cosas. Como por ejemplo, ¿Ese es Kazuma? ¿Por qué veo a Kazuma al despertar? ¿Por qué siento algo de frio? Así que con pereza, observa su propio estado, y el estado del castaño. Y cuando nuevamente vuelve a cruzar miradas con el chico, la mirada de esta joven se vuelve un reflejo de la del aventurero.

…Por un instante, la desgastada y desvelada tendera de una tienda mágica pudo jurar que escucho unos gritos…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Basuma! ¡Cacazuma! ¡Escoriazuma! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?! – Grita con espanto la chica de ojos rojos, tratando de cubrirse el cuerpo lo mejor que podía con la sabana, mientras tomaba distancia del chico.

-¿Tú cama? ¡Esta es mi habitación! ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí, maldita desvergonzada?! – Cuestiona paralizado el insultado. Este se dio cuenta que la otra estaba arrebatando suficiente de la manta, como para incluso exponer ciertas partes de él. Así que con prisa, asegura una porción para cubrirse. - ¡¿Finalmente te cansaste de solo jugar conmigo?! ¡Ahora decidiste seguir el ejemplo de Darkness! ¡¿Qué cosa me hiciste anoche…?!

 _¿Anoche…?_

De pronto, memorias de los dos llegaron a sus mentes. Recuerdos de la velada anterior. Con una rapidez quizás un poco impactante, recordaron los eventos nocturnos que ocurrieron en esa habitación.

Pues, desde que Megumin había confesado su interés en Kazuma cuando estaban en su aldea natal, poco a poco la chica daba indicios de que quería estar más cerca de él. Tanto en el día, como en algunas platicas nocturnas. Así como que Kazuma pensaba más en ella de una forma diferente al de una amiga. Tras mucho tiempo, intentaron dar los primeros pasos para poder ser una pareja sin serlo aun. Cosa que se veía dificultado con las inoportunas apariciones de sus amigas. Finalmente, esa que parecía ser otra noche donde ambos esperaban más, pero que alguno de ellos se acobardaría o dijera algo que arruinara el momento, finalmente hicieron lo que tanto les asustaba… cruzaron la línea.

-Es verdad… - El rostro de Megumin se volvió completamente rojo, mientras tapaba hasta su boca con la sabana que la cubría… - Finalmente… los dos…

-Pensé que me ibas a dejar colgado… pensé que me cortarías las ganas otra vez… - Temblorosamente dijo Kazuma, con la mirada baja y con mucha vergüenza como para ver a su compañera. – Pensé que nuevamente te irías riendo de dejarme ilusionado, burlándote de un pobre virgen…

-¡Oye! ¡No me hagas ver como si fuera una desvergonzada que le gusta estar incitando…! ¡¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?! – Responde la archimaga con enfado. Pero al darse cuenta que bajo algo de la sabana, nuevamente se vuelve a cubrir con pena.

-Oye… ¿Y esa actitud tímida? ¿Después de lo que hicimos, aun te avergüenza que te vea desnuda? Incluso mucho antes nos hemos bañado juntos. – Repite de pronto el castaño, no creyendo el pudor que exhibía la archimaga.

-¡¿Qué?! – Aúlla Megumin indignada. - ¡Solo porque hicimos "eso", ¿te crees lo suficiente como para que me ande exhibiendo ante ti todo el día?! ¡Entonces tu también deberías estar mostrándole todo a la pobre niña de quien te atreviste aprovechar! ¡VAMOS! ¡QUITATE LA SABANA! ¡QUE YO TAMBIÉN LO HE VISTO TODO! – Y guiada por su impulso, Megumin empezó a tirar de sección de la sabana que cubría a Kazuma. Cosa que el chico se opuso al instante.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, maldita pervertida?! ¡¿Y a que te refieres con "pobre niña" y "aprovechar"?! ¡Tú eres quien dice que está en edad de casarse! ¡También eres responsable de esto! ¡Además de que eres tú que lleva casi un año jugando con mi corazón! ¡Haciéndome ilusiones con tus frases abiertas y platicas demasiado sugerentes! ¡Hay un límite en lo que un hombre decente y honrado como yo puede resistir! ¡Así que tú tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad!

-¡Tú eres el hombre! ¡Tú eres quien tiene que hacerse responsable de tomar a tu mujer!

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Siempre es el hombre quien tiene que hacerse cargo, aunque la otra tiene mayor culpa! ¡Siempre abusan de sus privilegios de mujer cuando les conviene!

-¡KAZUMA! ¡Guarden silencio! – Grita alguien fuera de la habitación. Y ese alguien entra de golpe a la puerta. Una chica de cabello y ojos azules en pijama blanca con un pollito en su mano. – ¡Me arruinaron la mañana! Como castigo, deberán ir a comprar más comida para mi Emperador Zel… - La demanda de Aqua, la arcipreste del equipo, es cortada cuando ella ve la situación: Sus dos compañeros desnudos. Megumin tirando de la sabana con ahínco, mientras que Kazuma intentaba resistirse. La ropa de ambos regada con desorden en el suelo. El rostro de ellos dos volverse cada vez más rojo conforme seguían viendo quien irrumpió su pleito.

-¡Espera, Aqua! ¡Podemos explicarlo! – Afirman los dos, volviéndose a cubrir lo mejor que podían con la única sabana que tenían. Mientras, el cuerpo de Aqua temblaba como su mirada. Y con algo de ansiedad, acariciaba con fuerza al polluelo que cargaba. Este le picoteaba los dedos por lo tosco de sus toques.

-Kazuma… y Megumin… solos… cuarto… la línea… adultos… - Murmuraba entrecortada, mientras intentaba en vano mantener la calma. Kazuma y Megumin sabían que entre más pasaba el tiempo, peor sería el resultado. Al menos, si no sabían cómo explicarlo.

-¡Ella me sedujo! – Afirma de inmediato el aventurero, con dedo acusador hacia Megumin.

-¡¿Eh?! – La joven no creía lo rápido y seguro que dijo aquella oración.

-¡Todos en el gremio deben saberlo! – Exclama en pánico, y con una velocidad de huida que solo reservaba para los monstruos más peligrosos sale disparada. Megumin, anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir se puso muy nerviosa.

-Ka-Kazuma…

-Ese soy yo.

-…Aqua le dirá a todos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – El chico no salía del estupor de todo lo que había ocurrido. Desde que despertó, hasta saber que la torpe diosa ya salió con el chisme en la lengua. Tras un tiempo en el que reflexiona, solo sonríe arrogante.

-Deja que se vaya. Nadie en el gremio creería que los he superado y me he vuelto un verdadero hombre, si no lo escuchan de alguien más… - Y sin aviso alguno, una feroz patada es arrojada a su mandíbula, y es arrojado de su propia cama como consecuencia. – ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! – Reclama apenas se levanta, cuidando de que ahora fuera su cama lo que le sirviera para cubrirse ante la más sonrojada y furiosa, más que nada furiosa, archimaga.

-¡¿Qué es eso de que quieres presumir que tu…?! Bueno… ¡Ya sabes! – Acusa con vergüenza. De pronto, un nuevo temor surge en su mente. Una que extingue su ardiente rabia, por un gélido frio. – Kazuma… lo hicimos… Hicimos cosas de adultos. ¿Qué pasa si yo…? - Aunque al principio le extrañaba que Megumin no terminara de hablar, pronto cree tener una idea de que le preocupaba. Bueno, seguro debía ser algo que preocupe a cualquier pareja joven que se deje llevar, como ellos, en un mundo donde tuvo que intentar inventar el condón para venderlo a su socio de negocios, pensó. Hablando de él, recordó la pócima que este le vendió que impediría que los bebes llegaran por una semana.

-No te preocupes por eso, que este nuevo hombre ya lo tiene cubierto. Esa pócima que me viste beber mientras lo hacíamos, impide que pueda tener hijos por una semana. Así que ya puedes relajarte. – Pero en lugar de darle calma, la maga tuvo más preguntas.

-¿Por eso la tomaste? Yo pensaba que tenías algún extraño fetiche, o algo así… - Kazuma no reprime la expresión resentida que le dedicó por tal acusación. – Espera… ¿Ya tenías algo así preparado? ¿Exactamente, desde cuando llevas planeando esto? – El aventurero siente más pavor hacia la pequeña amante de los estallidos cuando sus ojos resplandecen de rojo.

-Bu-bueno… ya que las cosas entre los dos iba tan bien… ¡N-no me veas así! ¡Tú llevabas mucho tiempo haciéndome ilusiones viniendo cada noche a verme! ¡Vanir me lo ofreció a un buen precio! – Los ojos de Megumin eran los de una chica que miraba a una enorme pila de basura. Y cuando el chico empezaba a decidir si tenía que salir del rango de alcance del hechizo de Explosión, la cara de la demonio carmesí se relaja, adquiriendo un gesto cansado.

-¿Por qué molestarme? Aunque, me sorprende en verdad que finalmente tuvieras las agallas de cruzar la línea. Supongo que si eres un hombre, después de todo…

-Oye. ¿Quieres salir a pelear? – Dice Kazuma, no muy feliz por la indirecta. No tomando el reto en serio, Megumin desvía la mirada, aun luciendo su sonrojo.

-Entonces… ¿Esa pócima seguirá haciendo efecto el resto de la semana? – Kazuma no podía creer lo que su mente le dio a entender, oyendo a su compañera decir eso. Tras pensarlo, él no podía decir que la noche fue mala. Y como cualquier niño que tras probar algo nuevo quería repetirlo, vio apenado a la pelinegra de ojos rojos.

-Entonces, Megumin… ¿tú quieres que…?

-¡No es lo que crees! Además, ni siquiera me has pedido que sea tu novia. Maldito hombre sinvergüenza… - Es entonces que los dos lo recuerdan. Ya era del conocimiento de varios que han llevado una relación muy cercana, y que ambos querían finalmente poder cargar con tal título formalmente. Pero, como Kazuma era conocido por acobardarse en el momento de la verdad, y que Megumin se podía dejar llevar por la ira cuando éste metía la pata, aún no habían logrado dar ese paso que sentían que solo posponían. Y aunque Kazuma afirmaba odiar los clichés como estos, supo que quizás no tendría el valor, o la suerte, de tener una mejor oportunidad de finalmente hacerlo. Después de todo, siempre ocurría algo que arruinaba esos momentos, sin importar cuanto intentaran planearlo.

-¿Megumin? – La aludida tiembla al escucharlo llamarla con nerviosismo. Sabía lo que estaba por preguntarle, porque fue ella quien saco el tema. Y aunque reconocía que ese no era ni el lugar apropiado para hacerle esa pregunta a una chica, quizás sería lo mejor que tendrían. - ¿T-te…? ¿Quizás…? Bueno, tú sabes…

-¡Dilo de una vez! – Demanda, no pudiendo soportar la tensión del momento.

-¡¿Chicos?! ¿Por qué gritan tanto? ¿Y por qué Aqua se fue corriendo tan angustiada? – Dado que la arcipreste no cerro, la paladín Darkness se asomó en abrupto por la puerta. Es ahí que con espanto ve la situación de sus compañeros de equipo. Y estos se congelan una vez más, al estar de nuevo descubiertos en fachas tan expuestas.

Según la hoja de aventurero de Kazuma, tenía una suerte muy elevada. Pero mientras nuevamente estaban sin saber cómo responder, el joven se cuestionaba si en realidad la cantidad de suerte indicaba que tan posible era que te ocurriera una desgracia.


	2. ¡Una pelea de comida para hablar!

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. **Maldad** de regreso con la continuación de esta historia. Espero que la primera parte les haya gustado, donde intenté recrear como sería la mañana en la que estos dos finalmente dejaran los juegos y miedos y lo hacen de una buena vez. Pero, aún falta un poco para que lleguemos a la parte importante. Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **¡Una pelea de comida para hablar!**

Pasaron los días desde que el aventurero y la archimaga del equipo más famoso y desequilibrado de Axel habían "cruzado la línea". Como era de esperarse, la noticia se extendió como incendio gracias a Aqua. Claramente, los cumplidos y bromas de los aventureros llovieron sobre la pareja apenas pusieron un pie en el gremio de aventureros. Kazuma respondía arrogantemente a las palabras de sus compañeros, y replicaba en momentos que lo denigraran con apodos como "Lolizuma". Pero bastó con la amenaza de bombardear el gremio de Megumin para que pararan. Aun así, la chica juraba que podía escucharlos susurrar a sus espaldas.

Una preocupación que siempre era constante para ellos dos hasta ese día, era que la forma con la que se llevaban todos fuera a cambiar si llegaban a ese punto. Cuando pasaran de ser compañeros de equipo, a pareja. Por ello, al comienzo buscaron estar en la borrosa línea divisora mientras lo desarrollaban, aunque eso les generara cierta frustración. Pero como sabían que igual los lazos que los unían eran muy fuertes, apenas y había hecho una ligera diferencia. O eso quería creer los dos.

Naturalmente, ellos antes no se dedicaban palabras acarameladas por sus opiniones y caracteres. Y que llegaran a ese grado de intimidad, en lugar de hacer que se unieran más, los hizo ponerse más nerviosos de estar a solas. Por lo que desde esa noche, no volvieron a verse en la habitación de alguno en las siguientes. Incluso, parecía que la archimaga hacía cualquier cosa, con tal de no encontrarse con Kazuma, de no ser necesario. Aunque claro, no era como si Kazuma también viera tan problemático eso. Pues también sentía gran vergüenza al tenerla próxima…-

 _-¡Maldita sea!_ – Mientras estaba acostado en el sofá, buscando en vano relajarse con el pequeño gato Chomusuke dormido en su pecho, Kazuma divagaba con gran frustración. - _¡Satou Kazuma! ¡Ya no eres un vago virgen! ¡Eres todo un hombre millonario! ¡Un famoso héroe que ha vencido a casi todos los generales del Rey Demonio! ¡¿De qué tanto te asusta pedirle a una chica que ya sabes que le gustas de que sea tu novia?! ¡Megumin ya te lo ha dicho tantas veces! Y luego de que pasara "eso", es imposible de que no sea sincera Si, quizás no supe como rayos pasamos de estarnos gritarnos, a despertar al día siguiente juntos. Pero, lo importante, es que dimos ese paso. Sería una gran ofensa hacia ella, que se entregó a mí, si no se lo pidiera. Aunque, ella me ha estado evitando mucho últimamente. Y ya casi ni me habla si no están las chicas cerca… ¡No! ¡No seas pesimista! ¡Es claro que se comporte así si aún no somos novios y eso pasara! ¡Ahhh! ¡Si tan solo Darkness no hubiera interrumpido, no estaría pasando por esto…!_

-¡Kazuma! – La paladin del grupo, luciendo su atuendo negro casual, se acercaba a paso calmado hacia el pensativo aventurero. – La comida ya está lista… - Y sin aviso alguno, el castaño se arroja con ira vengativa hacia la rubia, de forma que arroja por accidente al inocente gato. Y comienza a tirar de las mejillas de Darkness con fuerza desmedida.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita mujerzuela! ¡Lo arruinas todo! – Aun inmerso en sus pensamientos, Kazuma se busca infligir el mayor dolor que podía.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Kazuma! ¿Por qué tanto enfado? – Si la fuerte mujer no respondió la agresión y sometía al chico, fue por la sorpresa del salto. Y porque aunque fuera poco, ese dolor e insultos seguía siendo de su satisfacción personal.

…

Tras recordar que aquello no era un castigo para la paladín y de volver en sí, Kazuma deja su reprimenda y marcha hacia el comedor. Darkness le sigue aun sin entender por qué había ocurrido eso, y por qué terminó. Una vez en la mesa, ven a Aqua colocando la comida, y a Megumin asistiéndole poniendo la mesa. Pero, en cuanto ésta voltea a ver al par llegando, su expresión se torna una más hostil. Darkness se percata rápido.

Desde esa mañana que los descubrieron, la demonio carmesí reaccionaba de forma negativa al verla cerca de Kazuma. Desde luego, sabía que Darkness aún tenía sentimientos hacia el aventurero, pese a que él ya había elegido estar con ella. Y ocasionalmente ocurrieron momentos donde la rubia se dejaba llevar por las desmedidas provocaciones y burlas de Kazuma y trataba de, en términos de Megumin, seducir descaradamente a tan débil y patética basura.

Así que precavida, Darkness permite que Kazuma se le adelante aunque fuera por unos pasos antes de seguir. Y también busca sentarse lo más apartado del joven, pero que tampoco pudiera verlo de frente. Viendo que comprendió su mirada, la chica de ojos rojos sonríe. Pero, para inconformidad de Kazuma, también ella busca un lugar con las mismas características. Resopla desganado por eso.

-¡Coman todo lo que quieran! Creo que esta vez, me he lucido en la cocina. Ahora si probaran autentico alimento de los dioses. – Alardea orgullosa Aqua, ignorando completamente la tensión del ambiente y sirviendo las porciones de cada uno. - ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué se sientan tan separados? Es más difícil si tengo que ir a dejarles la comida. Y así no podre platicarles de mi día a todos– Aunque Kazuma detestara que la arcipreste no notara el ambiente, ahora lo vio como una oportunidad.

-Aqua tiene razón. ¿Por qué no se acercan más? – Pregunta más para Megumin. La maga, empezando a tomar pequeñas porciones de su primer plato, ni siquiera voltea a verle.

-Estoy bien aquí. – Distante, Megumin contesta. Pero Darkness comprende la opinión de Aqua, y se incorpora para aproximarse más a los otros. – Tú también estas bien ahí. – Dice de pronto. Y con ligeras lágrimas, la paladín vuelve a sentarse. Comprendía por qué era así con ella. Pero no por ello le dolía menos. Un dolor que no era el que le gustaba.

-Uhm… ¿Qué le ocurre a todo el mundo? – Interroga para sí misma Aqua que luego de darle un trozo de pan a su polluelo, o dragón según ella, toma un trozo de carne de rana con el tenedor, aun sin intención de probarlo. – Kazuma. ¿Sabes que tiene tu novia? – Aunque en su comienzo le sorprendió, ahora le era normal al ser "noticia vieja".

-No soy su novia. – Contesta tajante la archimaga, tomando otro trozo de comida y masticándolo con ligera fuerza excesiva. Aqua reacciona confundida por su respuesta.

-¿Pero acaso ustedes dos no…? – Intenta preguntar la peliazul. Pero se caya cuando Megumin golpea con fuerza la mesa.

-Po-por favor, Aqua. No hablemos de eso, por ahora. – Con vergüenza, Darkness también pedía discreción a su compañera. Pero, en esta ocasión, ella responde enérgica.

-¡¿Y por qué tu tampoco quieres hablar de eso?! ¿A caso es porque una chica más joven que tú ya es toda una mujer, mientras que tú eres una abandonada virgen? ¿O por qué los aburridos seguidores de Eris no ven con buenos ojos las relaciones premaritales? Pues ante mis creyentes, nada de eso está mal, si al final fue lo que los dos escogieron y lo disfrutaron al momento.

- _Primera cosa con la que estoy de acuerdo con los sectarios de Axis…_ \- Piensa Kazuma con ironía.

-Además, Kazuma había dicho que tú también quisiste cruzar la línea con él, cuando pensaste que… - Invadida por una gran vergüenza, y sintiendo los ojos de menosprecio de Megumin, Darkness arroja parte de su comida a la cara de Aqua para callarla. - ¡BUAAAA! ¡Darkness! ¡¿Por qué me arrojas la comida que yo me esforcé tanto en hacer, sin purificar los condimentos?! ¡Incluso conseguí una fina carne de rana para hacerla! – Y como si sus propias palabras estuvieran en verdad vacías, Aqua también toma una porción de su comida y lo arroja hacia la rubia.

Kazuma no supo cómo, pero una pequeña pelea de comida había empezado entre las dos. De pronto, un poco de esta cae en su mejilla como daño colateral por parte de Darkness. Es ahí que ve como Megumin seguía tratando de comer, como si nada estuviera pasando.

- _Ohhh… Se me ocurre una gran idea. Si le arrojo algo de comida a Megumin, diciendo que iba para Darkness, seguro ella reaccionara al instante y me atacara y juguemos todos. Es imposible que ella ignore una provocación para una pelea. Luego, mientras limpiemos el desastre, será mi oportunidad para hablar con ella, y volver al buen camino. Sera absurdamente cliché, ¡Pero ya me estoy desesperado! ¡Ya casi tengo una linda novia! ¡No voy seguir desperdiciando tiempo que podría aprovechar para pasarla con ella!_

Y motivado por su propia idea, toma una buena porción de puré con la mano, y la levanta.

-¡Toma esto, Darkness! – Y aunque gritó para la noble, era evidente que su ruta iba hacia otro rumbo.

Tanto Aqua como Darkness vieron cómo el puré viajo entre ellas. Y con una lentitud inimaginable, vieron como el alimento se estrelló en la mejilla de Megumin. Kazuma se esforzó para que su sonrisa de resolución no se notara. Y en cuanto la chica se voltea hacia quién le dio "accidentalmente", el chico tuvo un escalofrío por toda la espina.

Sus ojos, usualmente cuando se sobre emocionaba, resplandecían de tal forma que podían incluso atemorizar a quien lo presenciara. Pero, por primera vez, fue una mirada tan apagada pero a la vez tan intensa que incluso las otras dos presentes se congelaron en su sitio. El único sonido que se escuchaba, era el de los bocados que Megumin seguía consumiendo de su platillo, mientras seguía mirando al aventurero. Y aunque su plato no estaba terminado, la archimaga deja los cubiertos, y se limpia la suciedad con una servilleta.

-Ya no tengo hambre…

Fue lo único que dijo, antes de retirarse del comedor. Las chicas se miraron de reojo, no sabiendo cómo interpretar esa actitud. Y en cuanto a Kazuma, que aun resentía aquel frívolo sentimiento como si continuara viéndolo, solo pudo lamentarse de tres cosas: 1ro, tener esa idea. 2do, haberse enamorado de esa problemática archimaga. Y 3ro, haberse enamorado.


	3. ¡Una respuesta para estos sintomias!

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Soy **Sombra de Maldad** , con la siguiente parte de esta pequeña historia. Disculpen la demora. Pero, les aseguro que lo valdra. Pues aquí empezara el verdadero problema que tendrán que afrontar no solo el equipo. Sino, también el zoquete más afortunado, y la bomba recargable. Les dejo con la lectura, y espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **¡Una respuesta para estos síntomas!**

- _Sin duda, lanzarle comida no me ayudo en nada para acercarme a Megumin… -_ Reflexiona Kazuma al día siguiente de esa pequeña pelea de comida con final cortante, sentado en el sofá. Luego de que Megumin se retirara tan abruptamente, se había encerrado en su habitación, únicamente saliendo para ir al baño. Ahora, Kazuma estaba reflexionando solo con compañía del gato. Agradecía que Aqua había salido a pasear con el emperador Zel, y que Darkness fue a ver a su prima. Aunque, gracias a eso, lamentaba más las circunstancias. - _¡Demonios! ¡Incluso se levanta temprano para hacer su hechizo, pidiéndole a Yunyun que la acompañe! ¿Cómo poder hablarle, si me evita tanto? Y para colmo, justo hoy expira la pócima. Y quien sabe si ese demonio tendrá más… ¡¿Qué rayos piensas, Kazuma?! ¡Es más importante arreglar las cosas con la chica que te ama con locura! ¡No debes perder en tiempo sobre lo bien…! Emocionante… increíble… ¡Ahhh! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué deje de ser virgen?!_

Sirviendo como medio para salvarlo de sus propios pensamientos, oye la puerta ser golpeada. Rápido, sale a abrirla. Y como esperaba, estaban las dos archimagas del clan de demonios carmesí. Una cargando a la otra.

-¡Megumin! ¡Tengo que…! – Exclama al instante el aventurero, asustando a Yunyun de paso.

-Espera, Kazuma-san. Megumin está… - Con voz baja, Yunyun interrumpe a Kazuma. Y al darse la vuelta, muestra a la amante de las explosiones sumergida en un profundo sueño. Pese a su gesto agotado, Kazuma sin consideración sacude a su compañera.

-¡Despierta! ¡Sé que finges para no hablarme! ¡Así que reacciona! ¡Tampoco me creíste cuando la use para no ir de misión! ¡Así que yo tampoco me la tragare! – Primero intentó con las sacudidas. Luego tirando de sus mejillas. Para al final lanzar un par de bofetadas. Para ese punto, la única demonio carmesí normal se aparta para cortar tal maltrato.

-¡Espera! ¡Megumin en verdad está dormida! Le gano el sueño mientras estábamos volviendo. Quizás se aburrió demasiado de oírme hablar… - Murmura con pesimismo la joven.

-Ah… Seguro que en realidad se sobre esforzó con su explosión diaria. Ven. Vamos a llevarla a la sala. – Aun sintiendo pena de entrar en casa ajena, Yunyun se deja guiar por Kazuma, tratando de no molestar a la dormida maga. – _Aunque es muy raro. Hace mucho tiempo que Megumin no cae dormida tras usar el hechizo._

-Por cierto, Kazuma-san. ¿Megumin se ha sentido bien? – Pregunta de pronto Yunyun, mientras llegaban a la sala, y dejaba el cuerpo de su rival en el sofá donde estuvo el dueño de la mansión.

-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Pregunta curioso.

-Es que, veras… Cuando intenté retarla temprano, apostando que la volvería a acompañar si yo perdía, reacciono muy molesta.

-¿No es ella así siempre? – Interroga Kazuma, no comprendiendo el punto.

-¡N-no! ¡Ella no se toma en serio mis desafíos! Incluso actúa como si le aburrieran. Ahora me grito cuando estaba por retarla. Y luego se disculpó muy apenada. Y fue algo exagerada al hacerlo, que incluso me dio vergüenza… - Recuerda Yunyun, aun extrañada por la imagen.

-¿No te estas describiendo a ti misma? – Replica aun sin tener nada claro Kazuma.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio me disculpo tanto que los incomodo? ¡L-lo siento! – exclama con exageradas reverencias. Pero, recordando de lo que hablaba, se interrumpe a sí misma. – Pero, también note que ella se comportaba un poco mal. Creo que estaba algo mareada. La vi tambalearse un poco cuando íbamos a ese claro. Además, desde hace unos días que, cuando vamos, la noto algo agotada. Aun antes de hacer su explosión. – Eso llamo más la atención del aventurero.

- _¿Mareada? ¿Agotada? Claro… Con lo poco que he podido ver a Megumin, entiendo que no me fijara. Y si en verdad ha estado tan sensible, como Yunyun dice, quizás si este enferma…_ \- Reflexiona el joven, sin apartar la mirada de su compañera archimaga. – Muchas gracias, Yunyun. Me hare cargo de ella.

-Te lo encargo mucho. – Dice con pena la demonio carmesí. Y luego de que ella se retirara, nuevamente Kazuma se sumerge en sus pensamientos, mientras se sentaba en el reposabrazos más próximo a donde descansaba la cabeza de Megumin.

- _¿Habrá comido algo raro? Yunyun dijo que la ha visto cansada desde hace unos días. Pero, ninguno de nosotros se ha sentido así. Además dijo que ha estado algo voluble. Pero, ¿pedirle disculpas con tantas ganas? Ella no es así. Y ese mareo… ¿A caso tendrá fiebre?_

Cada vez más preocupado, Kazuma apoya su mano sobre la frente de la pelinegra, buscando sentir alguna irregularidad en su temperatura. Y como si el tacto hubiera sido muy brusco, los ojos de la chica comenzaron a abrirse, mientras soltaba un suspiro desganado. Aun con la mano en la frente, los dos se vieron a los ojos. Kazuma pudo jurar ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Megumin. Pero, a los pocos segundos, con débil fuerza aparta su mano, y rueda en el sofá. A pesar de que intento detenerla, Megumin cae al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? – Cuestiona preocupado. Pero la archimaga no responde. En su lugar, con gran esfuerzo intenta levantarse por su cuenta. Pero, aun su cuerpo resintió el gran gasto de maná que usó.

-Me voy a mi cuarto… - Murmura, con una voz apática cuando logro arrodillarse y sostenerse sobre sus dos brazos. Pero sus extremidades temblaban por el esfuerzo, y volvió a caer.

-¡Oye! Al menos déjame darte algo de maná para que te levantes. – Implora frustrado el chico por su insistencia de dejarlo. Pero a punto de tocar el cuello de la chica para hacer lo dicho, se detiene. – Pero antes, necesito hablar contigo. – Pudo escuchar un gruñido de Megumin, pero lo ignora.

-Kazuma… maná… ahora… - Demanda cansada. Pero, aun se sentía su falta de intención de escucharlo.

-¡No! ¡Llevas evitándome una semana! ¡Y honestamente me siento cada vez más frustrado! ¡Así que ahora me escucharas a mí! – Replica molesto el aventurero. Paso por tantos días de estrés, reflexionando sobre la terrible tensión que había entre ellos dos. Tan molesto estaba, que no le importo cuando la mirada hastiada y agotada de Megumin de pronto se torna crispada.

-E-espera, Kazuma. En serio debo irme… - Murmura con un nerviosismo muy repentino. Y con lo cansado que estaba Kazuma, lo ignora.

-Megumin. Sé que lo nuestro ha estado muy raro desde que… bueno. Tu sabes… - A pesar de que actuaba más por ira, la vergüenza se hizo presente en el chico.

-En serio, Kazuma… tengo que… - La respiración de la archimaga empezaba a tornarse un poco más agitada, conforme un tono verde coloreaba su rostro.

-Si. Lo admito. Esperé mucho tiempo porque ese día llegara. Y con todas las veces que me venias a visitar en las noches para hablar… ¡Demonios! ¡Ya lo había dejado muy claro! – Aunque en verdad se esforzaba por tener claro qué decir, al final los nervios lo vencían de nuevo.

-Ka-Kazuma… - Por un extraño reflejo, cierra la boca. Y adquirió una expresión extraña, como si estuviera conteniendo algo.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Sabes que lo detesto! – Reclama indignado. Pero, pronto recupera la compostura y vuelve a su tono serio. – Megumin… yo, en serio extraño ir contigo a tu Explosión diaria. En verdad, me molesta no dar mi opinión para ayudarte a mejorarlo. Que no podamos hablar a gusto durante el día… Sé que esto es por mi culpa… Pero, solo en parte. Porque tú eres quien se niega a hablar conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué rayos huyes tanto de mí? ¿No entiendes lo horrible que ha sido que me ignores? ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema…?!

Ya sea porque estaba inmerso en las quejas que se convirtieron su disculpa, o porque se suponía que la maga estaba vacía de maná, no previó cuando Megumin de pronto se reincorporaba, y le propinaba un fuerte golpe a su estómago. Le sorprendió más por lo fuerte que fue, consiguiendo que se doblara por el aire que le sacó. Y mientras estaba arrodillado en el suelo, vio de reojo como con paso tambaleante Megumin se alejaba, mientras sujetaba su estomago y su boca.

-Me…Megumin… - Murmura con ira contenida Kazuma. Y tras apenas sentir que se recuperaba del golpe se levanta y persigue a la chica. Pero, por el tiempo que le costó, no pudo verla en el pasillo. - ¡Sal de donde sea que te escondas! ¡¿A caso crees que puedes esconderte en mi propia mansión?! – Exclama con ira el aventurero, que ya se olvidó de su intención de hablar para ahora buscar retribución.

Dada la situación, supuso que la archimaga se fue a refugiar en su habitación, nuevamente. Y aunque ese iba a ser su siguiente destino, se detuvo frente a una de las puertas del corredor luego de escuchar un extraño sonido. Tras fijarse bien, vio que se trataba del baño. Curioso, pega su oído a la puerta, donde sigue escuchando el inconfundible sonido de alguien vomitando. Quedo congelado en su posición, escuchando como ocurría. Y entre más tiempo escuchaba, más preocupado se sentía. Finalmente, lo único que podía oír al otro lado eran jadeos exhaustos y el sonido del inodoro evacuando. Es entonces que intenta entrar. Para su fortuna, la puerta estaba abierta. Así que una vez ingresa al baño, pudo ver lo que temía: A Megumin postrada ante el retrete. Su cabello desarreglado, el sombrero tirado en una esquina y una comisura de saliva escapando de sus labios con su mirada perdida y exhausta. Incluso mucho más que como estaba antes.

-Megumin. ¿Estás bien? – Viendo que la chica apenas y podía resistir en esa posición, se arrodilla a su lado y la sostiene de los hombros. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vomitaste?

-Yo… no es nada… - Tal vez se trataba de toda la fatiga, y el reciente incidente. Pero, ahora la maestra de la magia de explosión no rechazaba la presencia de Kazuma. Incluso él sintió que la chica se aferraba un poco a él, para no caer.

-Yunyun me dijo que has estado extraña. Y un poco sensible… - Aprovechando lo débil que estaba la joven, coloca su mano en su frente, midiéndole la temperatura. No estaba caliente.

-Esa chica… Estoy bien. Creo que comí algo malo. Solo me he sentido más cansada de lo normal, y un poco mareada. – Comenta distraída, buscando volver a ponerse en pie con ayuda de su compañero.

-¿Mareada? – Kazuma no podía creer que solo eso pudiera… - _Momento… ¿Mareos y vomito? ¿Cansancio? ¿Muy sensible?_ – El chico no se consideraba un experto en el campo de la medicina. Pero, sentía que esos síntomas le eran muy familiares. Por una extraña razón, empezó a sentirse aun más preocupado que antes. – De casualidad, Megumin. ¿Desde hace cuánto que te sientes mal? – La mirada pálida de Megumin se desvía hacia abajo, mientras trataba de regular su propia respiración ligeramente agitada.

-Desde hace unos tres días, creo… - Entonces, una idea surge en la cabeza de Satou. Una que no había considerado, debido que pensó que sí había tomado las previsiones necesarias. Pero, escuchando que eso empezaba tan recientemente, cada vez lo veía más posible. Así que cuando escucho a las chicas volver de sus asuntos, les pidió que los acompañaran a salir a consultar con alguien.


	4. ¡Un diagnostico de este demonio com!

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _regresa con la continuación de esta pequeña historia donde la loca explosiva y Escoriazuma son los protagonistas. Ahora que tengo oportunidad, y pidiéndole disculpas de paso por la demora, quisiera agradecerle a **Restia32** por el primer en comentar mi historia, y seguirla hasta ahora. Aunque sean cortos, tus comentarios me motivan a seguir con este proyecto. No espero que sea una historia muy larga. Pero, sí que al menos consiga sacarles algunas risas y ser de su agrado. Porque como a muchos, me encantó esta historia desde que vi el anime. Y me atrapó con las novelas ligeras. Y mientras dan más información de lo que tratara la película, contribuiré para mantener vivo el fandom latino de Konosuba. _

_Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. Espero que la disfruten._

* * *

 **¡Un diagnóstico de este demonio comerciante!**

El camino era tan familiar que fue rápido para el grupo, incluso cuando la paladín llevaba cargando a la maga. Pronto llegaron ante la tienda mágica administrada por su amiga liche, con el apoyo de dos demonios de alto rango. Dada la seriedad de la situación, entraron con prisa a la tienda, siendo lo primero que ven un enorme disfraz de pingüino frente al mostrador.

-¡Sereshilte! ¡Necesitamos a…! – Empezó a decir Kazuma, cuando la arcipreste se lanza veloz con el puño resplandeciente.

-¡God Blow! – Ruge la peli azul, estampando su puño en el rostro del traje, y lanzándolo con brutalidad al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, estúpida?! ¡No tenemos tiempo para que lo mates de nuevo! – Replica el aventurero furioso. Aqua no lucia arrepentida, sino confusa. La diosa aspira repetidamente hacia donde estaba el traje, totalmente vacío, y voltea hacia un rincón. Todos la imitan, y se topan el mismo disfraz de pingüino. Pero, a diferencia del primero, este temblaba asustado con la vista fija en Aqua.

-¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué le dijo Moi, Sereshilte?! El simple impulso de esta mediocre sacerdotisa la haría caer ante tan simple señuelo. ¡Oh! ¡Que delicia de sentimientos de frustración y humillación surgen ahora, que se vio ridiculizada en una trampa tan simple! ¡Muajajajaja! – Con gestos exagerados, entraba la parte trasera de la tienda Vanir: el duque infernal de traje negro, mascara negro y blanco y un mandil rosado. Aqua desvía su mirada iracunda hacia el demonio que se burlaba de ella. Y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia el duque, de no ser porque la paladin la sujeta por la espalda.

-¡Detente, Aqua! ¡No es el momento! – Aunque a regañadientes, logra conseguir que la diosa se calmara lo suficiente como para solo soltar un gruñido despectivo hacia los demonios. – Vanir. ¿Dónde está Wiz? La necesitamos para que nos dé algo para Megumin. Se siente mal. – Mientras lo decía, Darkness coloca a la joven maga en una silla.

-¿Uhm? ¿Hablas de la tendera sumamente fácil de estafar? Está haciendo el inventario en el almacén. – Responde el demonio, apuntando a su espalda.

…

-…20 pociones ígneas… 17 pociones gélidas… 3 pociones de atracción de bestias… 9 pociones curativas pequeñas… - La que una vez fue reconocida como la bruja de hielo, Wiz la liche, estaba contando las existencias de los productos que tenían almacenados en una estantería. Sin embargo, la dulzura habitual por la que era común verla al atender a los clientes estaba ausente. En su lugar, una mirada exhausta, apagada, e incluso gris y vacía ocupaba su rostro. Su cabello lucia muy desordenado, así como su ropa muy desatendida. Una imagen nada normal de su amiga veía Kazuma y Aqua, que acompañaron a los demonios a verla.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Wiz, demonios? – Interroga Kazuma, espantado por ver a la dueña del negocio como una autentica no muerta.

-La tendera pordiosera nuevamente compró artículos que ni Moi sería capaz de encontrar comprador. Aun con su ojo que todo lo ve. Así que la hice trabajar sin descanso, para que así Moi pudiera recuperar el dinero perdido. – Era un dato curioso de su amiga, que cuando era sometida al trabajo sin descanso no tomaba terribles decisiones comerciales.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que está trabajando? – A pesar de entender el porqué de la situación, le preocupaba que incluso su tono de piel se tornaba el de un cadáver.

-Hace 2 semanas. – Responde el pingüino, viendo con curiosidad como con paso arrastrado Wiz iba al siguiente estante a contar el producto.

-¡¿Justo la última vez que vinimos?! – Replica indignado el aventurero.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué vinieron aquí? Si la mendiga carmesí se siente enferma, ¿por qué no la llevan con un médico? ¿Y acaso no tienen a vuestra inepta arcipreste alcohólica? Incluso alguien con sus pobres capacidades podría curar una enfermedad sencilla. – Interroga Vanir, bastante curioso.

-¡¿A quién le dices inepta, sucio demonio de pacotilla?! Si no fuera por Megumin, te enseñaría que tan "pobres" son mis habilidades. – Responde la diosa insultada con enfado.

-No negaste que eres alcohólica… - Murmura el aventurero.

-…Y eso mismo le dije a Kazuma. Pero insistió mucho en venir aquí por un remedio mágico. – La mirada de los tres aun consientes de ellos mismos se fija en el aludido.

-¡Ah! Bueno…. Verán… Ya que hay posibilidad de que alguna vez no contemos con Aqua en alguna emergencia, quiero comprobar que podríamos acudir aquí por cualquier remedio. Como esa vez que casi morimos por el pez globo que cocinó una vez, y ella se embriagó demasiado rápido. – Recordando aquel evento, la peli azul desvía la mirada.

-Pues de que tenemos, claro que nuestro amplio surtido de remedios mágicos cuentan con soluciones para el mareo. – Afirma el segundo de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa. – Sereshilte. Ve con la sabueso salvaje por la botella de la repisa del rincón, y dásela a la presumida demente de las explosiones.

-¿El rincón? ¿El rincón oscuro? – Pregunta tembloroso el demonio del disfraz. Dándole una breve mirada a Aqua, quien ya se tronaba los dedos, tiembla del terror.

-Oye. Si le haces algo ahora, te recortaré tu dinero del siguiente mes. – Advierte Satou, ya anticipando sus planes.

-Bien… - Accede la enemiga de demonios de mala gana. Aun así, Sereshilte tuvo gran cuidado de su retaguardia al cumplir el encargo de Vanir, dejándolo solo con el castaño.

-Bien. Dime cuanto te debo por el… espera. – Enseguida, una relevación se presenta ante el chico. - ¿Cómo supiste que Megumin estaba mareada?

-¡Oh, estimado joven desvergonzado cuya virginidad fue tomada por la joven maga de los demonios carmesí! Ya debería saber que Moi lo ve TODO con estos ojos. Algo así fue evidente apenas entraron a la tienda. – Responde con descaro el demonio, haciendo sentir más avergonzado a Kazuma por como lo nombró en esa ocasión.

-¿Incluso tus malditos ojos te dijeron que Megumin y yo…? – Intenta pregunta el joven, sonrojado.

-No. Eso agradécelo a varios valiosos clientes que lo comentaron mientras hacían compras de los pocos productos rescatables en esta tienda. – Admite Vanir. De pronto, Kazuma ya no se sentía tan bien de que el mundo supiera que él se había vuelto un hombre. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A caso vos no disfrutaba que sus colegas estén conscientes de vuestras relaciones íntimas con su querida compañera de temperamento explosivo? ¿Lo mucho que le enorgullece que tengan en su conocimiento que tomo a alguien más joven que usted…?

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Te alimentas de mis podridos sentimientos! ¡Lo tengo claro también! – Interrumpe el discurso del duque infernal, temiendo de que sus exclamaciones fueran escuchados. - Entonces, supongo que también sabes porque en realidad vine….

-Así es. Y Moi debe decir, que es un gran insulto a la integridad de Moi. – Contesta el demonio, oyéndose más serio. Como cuando realiza un negocio importante. – Como Moi os dijo, ese anticonceptivo evitaría que un hombre procree por una semana. Los mejores 10'000 eris que pudo invertir cualquier joven ansioso por su mujer. Si la noticia de que se volvió un auténtico hombre por solo llevar a su lecho a su compañera se dio justo al día siguiente, Moi calcula que esta noche termina el efecto. ¿O me equivoco?

-Ehm… tienes razón con lo último. – Responde el apenado Kazuma. Una parte de él estaba más ocupada estando sorprendida de que él tuviera pláticas de su intimidad con un demonio. Sentía que estaba cayendo muy bajo. – En mi mundo, hay cosas parecidas a esa pócima. Pero, la mayoría tiene una pequeña probabilidad de fallar. ¿También lo tenía esa cosa que me vendiste?

-Moi no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas en vuestro mundo. Pero gracias a la magia y los hechiceros que desarrollaron la formula, es 100% infalible. – Afirma el demonio de la máscara, oyéndose muy seguro. – Tras la hora de que el hombre la ingiera, será incapaz de reproducirse por siete días completos.

-¿Una hora…? – Repite el joven aventurero, de pronto sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda. - _¿A caso dijo "una hora"? ¡Pero si me la tome cuando sentía que…!_ – Vanir nota como un temblor repentino sacudía a quien le vendió las patentes de varios productos interesantes. Y viéndolo venir gracias a sus poderes de premonición, logra evitar el agarre a su cuello que por poco Kazuma le daba. - ¡¿OSEA QUE TENÍA QUE ESPERAR UNA HORA PARA QUE HICIERA EFECTO?! – Vanir sintió enormes cantidades de desesperación del joven. No eran emociones que él disfrutara. Pero, pudo escuchar un alarido placentero de su colega demonio, mientras se encargaba de suministrarle el remedio a la demonio carmesí.

-¡Pues claro que sí! A diferencia de los conjuros rápidos, que dan efectos de inmediato pero por poco tiempo, cuando se trata de una pócima cuyo efecto es más prolongado, requiere un tiempo para que el cuerpo pueda asimilarlo y retenerlo. Venía en la etiqueta de la pócima. – Responde de inmediato, pero esquiva el golpe que le arroja Kazuma con ira.

-¡¿Quién demonios va a mirar la etiqueta en el momento crucial?! – Objeta el aventurero muy disgustado.

-Bueno, estimado joven cuya cobardía lo frenaba en los momentos cruciales, pasó bastante desde que me lo compró. Moi cree que tuvo mucho tiempo libre, como para ojear las instrucciones miles de veces mientras fantaseaba como se sentía la… - En esta ocasión, tuvo que esquivar un corte de la espada Chunchunmaru que iba a su cuello. - ¡Oh, sí! ¡Aquí está la vergüenza! ¡Exquisito!

-¡Cierra el hocico! – Demanda Kazuma, volviendo a envainar su espada. – Pero, lo admito. Una parte de mi piensa que… ¡Ah! ¡Por eso no quería que Aqua usara su magia curativa! Si la usaba, y resultaba que no funcionaba, entonces podrían pensar que… - Y como si de pronto la imagen del demonio enmascarado fuera la de un dios benevolente, lo mira con esperanza. - ¡Oye! ¿Puedes ver si Megumin está…?

-Es una buena idea, pero Moi teme que hay un problema. – Interrumpe, ya anticipando cual iba a ser la petición. – Con el paso del tiempo, el ojo de Moi ha ido perdiendo poder sobre vuestra compañera que anhelas llamar novia, pero vuestra falta de agallas le impide. Al principio, solamente Moi no distinguía detalles. Ahora, Moi solo puedo ver borrosas posibles rutas. No me ha de extrañar. Después de todo, con un nivel tan bajo, fue capaz de eliminar una de las vidas de Moi. Y ha vencido a otros ex camaradas de Moi, conforme se ha fortalecido. Es comprensible que su poder eventualmente le permitirá ser incluso invisible ante Moi en algunos años más.

-¿En serio se está volviendo tan poderosa? – Pregunta sorprendido Kazuma, no creyendo que una maga lograra tal cosa con solo dominar un hechizo.

-Así que, para vuestro infortunio, Moi solo puede ver varias posibilidades que se resumen en dos cosas… un "sí…", y un "no…".

-¡Eso no me ayuda en nada! – Replica indignado. - ¿Al menos puedes ver cuál de las dos es más posible?

-Tampoco Moi puede decirle eso con certeza. Pero, Moi puede ofrecerle algo. – Con paso elegante, Vanir se dirige a una de las repisas. Con atención busca entre los espacio, dando con uno que se encontraba vacio. – Oye, negociante que solo es de fiar cuando su mente es exprimida al limite, ¿Dónde están las pócimas de este espacio? – Interroga a la apagada Wiz.

-1/2 kilo de ojos de salamandra… Vanir-sama. Las pócimas del espacio B4 se agotaron hace 4 días. Ya solicite un envió de la capital, con un descuento del 15% por mayoreo y baja urgencia. Deberían estar aquí en tres días más… 2 litros de sangre de zombie… - Tan pronto dio su informe, volvió con su labor.

- _En serio, es mejor negociante cuando está acabada…_ \- Kazuma no sabía que sentir tras presenciar esa escena. - ¿Te acaba de llamar "-sama"? – Pregunta intrigado.

-Me temo que si vos desea comprobar vuestra preocupación, de la cual esta tienda que está siempre al borde de los números rojos no tiene responsabilidad alguna por mal uso del cliente, tendrá que esperar tres días más. – Afirma Vanir, ignorando lo último que dijo Kazuma.

-Bien… No sé si debería decírselo o no. No vaya a ser que es solo una falsa alarma… - Dice para si mismo el castaño. A lo que el demonio le responde.

-Para que funcione esta pócima, hará falta una gota de la sangre de la chiquilla destructora. Moi Duda mucho que vos pueda adquirirla sin llamar la atención de la gran inteligencia de los fenómenos carmesí. O incentivar su violenta actitud. – Kazuma tuvo que afirmar a esa opinión.

Confundido y preocupado, el joven aventurero se asoma hacia la zona del mostrador. De reojo, pudo ver a Sereshilte dándole a una más recuperada Megumin el frasco mientras le daba instrucciones de uso, con la atención de sus compañeras. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos dos estaban muy tensas, y no sabía cómo tomaría ese asunto la archimaga, recordando que le preocupó mucho exactamente "eso" esa mañana. Soltando un suspiro pesado, supo que los siguientes tres días serian de los más largos de su vida.


	5. ¡Algo de pareja para esta tensión!

_Buenos días, tardes y noches. Aquí **Sombra de Maldad** , de regreso con esta historia. Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza para actualizar. Ojala este capítulo lo compense. Aprovechando la ocasión, quisiera agradecer a Reaperjamm por su comentario. Espero que mi historia pueda continuar siéndole tanto a usted como al resto de los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta desventura. Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **¡Algo de pareja para esta tensión!**

Tras haber adquirido el medicamento para el malestar de su amiga, fue inevitable que la diosa iniciara un pleito con Vanir. Por lo que pronto dejan el negocio, y vuelven a su hogar. Una vez en casa, Megumin ya se sentía con suficiente energía como para caminar por su cuenta. Y con paso arrastrado, se lanza al sofá, siendo recibida por su familiar felino.

-Hoy es mi turno de preparar la comida. ¿Te parece si preparo tu favorito? – Pregunta Darkness con tono amistoso.

-Como tú gustes. Me da igual que me sirvas. – Responde con tono desganado la pelinegra, observando distraída la botella que compraron de la tienda de Wiz. La rubia pensó que quizás aún se sentía algo mal su amiga…

-Aqua. Ayuda a Darkness. O su comida tendrá un sabor muy simple. – Pide Kazuma, comprendiendo más el porqué de la actitud de Megumin. Darkness le mira dolida.

-De acuerdo. Tampoco quiero que mi comida sea así. – Y la paladín cambia su mirada hacia la arcipreste.

Las dos asignadas a la labor en la cocina se retiran, dejando al par solos en la sala. Kazuma enseguida se sintió ansioso al ver que el único que impedía la privacidad era el gato que jugaba a los pies de Megumin. Y aunque dudó al comienzo, se sienta a lado de la maga. Viendo que ella no reacciona de forma repelente, lo ve como una buena señal. Y con ligeros movimientos se acerca más a ella.

-Entonces… ¿Te sientes bien? – Para empezar el dialogo, pregunta.

-Ya no me revuelve el estómago, si eso quieres saber. – Responde distante, sin apartar la mirada de la etiqueta del remedio. Muy acostumbrado a que ella respondiera a todo directamente, esa actitud extraña le era un tanto intimidatoria. Aun así, busca como continuar.

-Con respecto a esta mañana… - Kazuma, inseguro, se rascaba la cabeza. En el momento, él mismo busco cómo hacerse la víctima para manejar más fácilmente la charla. Pero ahora, se dio cuenta que no fue la forma correcta.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Esto es mi culpa. ¿No es así? – Responde con tono sarcástico.

-Oye, tú tampoco me lo has dejado fácil. – Viendo la actitud difícil que empezaba a mostrar la demonio carmesí, no se reprime en su enfado. – Quiero hablar contigo, pero tú me evitas.

-Como si tú te hubieras esforzado mucho en esta semana para verme. Apenas me acercaba, y me dabas la espalda. – Kazuma no supo cómo responder a ese argumento. Era verdad, durante los primeros días tras el suceso, estar cerca de Megumin le hizo sentirse avergonzado y desviaba la mirada. Fue apenas el día anterior que intentó volver a entablar una conversación con ella. – Y ayer, me lanzaste comida como si nada hubiera pasado. – Si, ese tampoco fue su mejor movimiento.

-E-este… ¡Se lo iba a lanzar a Darkness, que me había ensuciado antes! – Intenta defenderse. Pero aun sentía la acusadora mirada de la archimaga.

-¿A caso olvidas la gran inteligencia de los demonios carmesí? – Ella había entendido los verdaderos propósitos de aquel "accidente" con solo ver al aventurero al instante.

-Bien… lo admito. No fue mi mejor jugada. – Supo que no había caso en tratar de disimular. – Tú sabes bien que esta es la primera vez que me relaciono con una chica de esta forma. No sé cuál es el protocolo para estas cosas, o que reglas debo seguir. Pero, dame algo de crédito. Ahora intenté hablar contigo. Y si no hubiera sido porque estabas agotada, te hubieras ido al instante.

-Eso me recuerda, "Gracias por casi permitir que vomitara en la sala". – Replica con enfado la chica de ojos carmesí. – Y luego de que me hicieras esperar tanto, ¿crees que te lo dejaría tan fácil?

-A ti no te gusta guardar tus pensamientos. ¿Por qué tú tampoco trataste de hablarme? No es como si fuera yo quien se iba temprano por las mañanas para no verte hasta la tarde… - Refuta indignado el castaño. Megumin no responde al instante. Simplemente desvía la mirada hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Kazuma. Él entendió que ella sabía que tampoco tenía con que responderle a eso. En ese momento, Kazuma se preguntaba cómo es que los dos, siendo tan tercos, habían siquiera considerado comenzar una relación. Más aun, que lograran llegar a este punto sin volarse en pedazos, o drenar su maná hasta perecer…

-¿Y ahora en que estás pensando? – Interroga Megumin, distinguiendo que el líder del grupo se había sumergido en sus pensamientos. Kazuma recordó el tema que discutió con Vanir al visitar la tienda. Según el demonio, habría que esperar tres días hasta que llegara el embarque. No era necesario decirlo hasta entonces, cuando necesitara la sangre de la chica. Pero, era algo que la concernía tanto a ella como a él. Aún seguía sin estar seguro de decirlo.

-Megumin, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo. – La aludida deja de mirar el frasco que sostenía, y mira a los ojos de Kazuma. Tener su mirada carmesí encima de la suya lo hizo estremecerse, y dudar más de seguir adelante. – Creo que… tal vez sé por qué estás así. – Escuchando eso, ve que la archimaga lo mira más intrigada. Por un instante, Kazuma sintió que su lengua se trababa consigo misma. – Bueno… Es solo una posibilidad. Una muuuuuy pequeña posibilidad. No es como si tendrá que ver, o no. Pero, dado a lo que ha ocurrido, no estaría demás considerarlo. – Pudo ver como Megumin empezaba a perder la paciencia por lo aburrida de su expresión. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y valor, antes de seguir. – Megumin. Creo que, tal vez, solo tal vez… Quizás estés…

-¿Dirás que usaste mal la pócima que te vendió Vanir, y puede que ahora esté esperando el hijo de Kazuma? – Completa con un tono indiferente la pelinegra, sorprendiendo enormemente al nervioso joven.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo es qué…?!

-¿Qué parte del gran intelecto de los demonios carmesí aun no entiendes? – Suspira aburrida, cambiando la mirada hacia un rincón. – Es obvio que pensaras eso, luego de lo que me pasó. Además, que me llevaras con Vanir en lugar de dejar que Aqua me curara, ya era de por sí sospechoso…

-¿Por qué no usas esa "gran inteligencia" para algo útil, aunque sea una vez? – Murmura molesto Kazuma, viendo que solo en momentos como ese esa chica hacía gala de su genio. Viendo que la fanática de la explosión dejaba el frasco del medicamento, y empezaba a tronarse los dedos, se asusta. - ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – Viendo autentica lamentación, Megumin se relaja.

-Ah… Pero, yo no creo que sea por eso. Claro, a pesar de ser humanos modificados, los Demonios Carmesí también nos reproducimos… "así"… - Por un instante, un sonrojo avergonzado aparece en las mejillas de la maga. – Yo, en verdad, no creo estarlo…

-¡Pe-pero…! Yunyun me dijo que empezaste a ponerte mal hace pocos días. Y hasta ahora, todos hemos comido en casa, y nadie se ha sentido raro también. – Refuta el aventurero, aun preocupado. Escucha un suspiro pesado de Megumin antes de que ésta contestara.

-El mareo es reciente. Apenas empezó hoy… - Contesta la chica, tomando a su gata del suelo, y comenzando a acariciarla en su regazo. Kazuma puso más atención al gesto de la maga, viendo que hacia un pequeño esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Y el cansancio? ¿Y la sensibilidad? – Casi al instante, siente la mirada intensa de Megumin demasiado cerca de él, forzándolo a retroceder.

-¡Esa metiche! ¡Debería dejar de estar soltando chismes, y mejor hacerse amigos que no sean unos delincuentes y fenómenos! ¡En cuanto la vea, me asegurare de estrujarle tanto ese par de cosas de la que tanto presume, hasta que sean del tamaño de su cerebro! – Exclama furiosa, ya vislumbrando el escenario planteado en su mente. Pero, pronto se da cuenta del acto que hizo frente a Kazuma, recupera la compostura. Pero, dada a esa reacción, incluso Chomusuke se alejó asustada de la sala. – Yo no estoy sensible…

-Claro… - Decide dejar el punto, de momento. Para cualquiera, era difícil saber cuándo actuaba en verdad enojada, o era "normal". – Vanir me dijo que conseguirían una poción para saber si en verdad lo estas, o no. Pero, tardara unos tres días en llegar.

-No hace falta. Estoy segura que no lo estoy. – Afirma reacia la otra, recostándose cansada en el sofá. – Solo estoy enferma. No es nada de lo que debería preocuparte…

-¡¿Pero qué pasa si lo estás?! – Interroga el aventurero, más exaltado. – ¿Qué pasa si en verdad lo estás, y no lo sabemos?

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso te asusta la responsabilidad? – Interroga intrigada Megumin, mirando más fijamente al aventurero. Este, oyendo tan inesperada pregunta guarda silencio. No oyendo nada por su parte, la archimaga suelta un largo suspiro. – De acuerdo. Si eso te tranquiliza, hare la prueba en cuanto llegue. – Sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor, Kazuma suelta un suspiro aliviado.

-Gracias. Como dije, tampoco creo que realmente estés embarazada. Pero, si estaremos esperando un hijo, será mejor que lo sepamos…

-Miau… - Escuchan a sus espaldas los dos. Y sintiendo un extraño mal presentimiento, se giran. Para su horror, y trayendo un enorme dejavu, ven a Aqua sosteniendo a la pequeña Chomusuke del cuello, mientras ésta aparentemente había dejado de pelearse con ella al voltear a su ama. Y por la mirada de la arcipreste, supieron que escucho bastante.

-Un… hijo… Megumin… y el NiNi… - Aun en su estupor, suelta a la felina que aterriza de pie, y con gran velocidad sale hacia la salida. - ¡El carnicero…! ¡La florista…! ¡El pescador…! ¡Ese guardia de la capital…! ¡TODOS DEBEN SABERLO! ¡LOLIZUMA EMBARAZO A LA INOCENTE MEGUMIN!

-¡Aqua! ¡Espera! – Horrorizado de las posibles consecuencias de tal anuncio, Kazuma sale en persecución de la peliazul.

-¡Megumin! ¡¿Qué es eso que Aqua acaba de gritar?! – No pudiendo ignorar tan alarmante exclamación, Darkness aparece. - ¡¿Qué es eso de que Kazuma te embarazó?!

Megumin, aun impactada por como nuevamente la discreción se iba al diablo, se cuestionaba como es que recientemente, en una mansión tan grande como la suya, era posible que no pudiera existir un poco de intimidad.


	6. ¡Un momento familiar para los tontos!

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados seguidores. Aquí **Sombra de Maldad** de regreso. Me alegra que aun haya quien se tome la molestia de seguir mis actualizaciones. En cuanto al comentario de Reaperjamm… no olvides un punto importante. "La ONU es una p#/ en ese mundo, donde si tienes edad para apuñalar cosas, tienes edad para beber hasta la cirrosis"._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. Espero que la disfruten._

* * *

 **¡Un momento familiar para los tontos!**

-¡…Eres cruel! – Exclama con lágrimas en los ojos Aqua, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, mirando al furioso dueño de la mansión en la que vivía.

-¡Cállate! ¡Si hubieras llegado más lejos, hubiera sido mi ruina! – Reclama de nuevo Kazuma, mirando con ira a la diosa que lo trajo a ese mundo.

Luego de que Aqua escuchara su conversación "privada" con Megumin, fiel a su comportamiento chismoso buscó expandir la noticia al gremio de aventureros. Por fortuna, la combinación de "Crear agua" y "Congelar" de Kazuma logró hacer que la arcipreste se resbalara, y así poder atraparla antes de que alguien más escuchara lo que intentaba comunicar. Y mientras Kazuma continuaba regañando a Aqua, Darkness seguía mirando con unos ojos indescriptibles a su amiga archimaga.

-No puedo creer que tú… - Murmura la paladín, aun impactada. Su mirada iba más dedicada al vientre de la pelinegra, cosa que incomodaba a ésta.

-Como dije, no creo que lo esté. Solo acepte hacer la prueba, para que Kazuma viera que no es así. – Repite Megumin, ligeramente molesta. Cuando Kazuma volvió con su presa, le explicaron a las dos la situación. De cómo era que Kazuma lo sospechaba. Y de por qué fueron a la tienda en realidad.

-Oye, Darkness. ¿No podrías usar tu influencia, y hacer que esa pócima llegara más rápido? – Pregunta el castaño, menos molesto con la diosa ante él.

-¡¿Y aun insisten en usar el nombre de mi familia para…?! – Recordando que no había caso en reclamarle aquel abuso de poder por parte de sus amigos, se tranquiliza. – Pócimas como esas, son muy reguladas dados sus ingredientes. No podría acelerar el proceso, aunque lo intentara. Y considerando que gracias a Kazuma no podemos ir fácilmente a la capital con los teletransportadores, no podemos comprarla ahí.

-¿Y acaso Yunyun no puede teletransportarnos? – Pregunta Aqua, ya superada del regaño.

-Si le decimos para qué queremos ir, seguro que de inmediato se dará cuenta de lo inferior que es a mí como mujer. Y desaparecerá por semanas. – Afirma con orgullo Megumin y sin vergüenza alguna.

-Tú te enojaste mucho porque quise presumir de que cruzamos la línea. Pero, tú se lo dijiste de inmediato esa mañana. ¡Apenas hoy fue capaz de volver a mirarme a la cara! – Recrimina Kazuma, indignado.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar… - Suspira Darkness, pensativa.

-¿Creen que será niño, o niña? – Pregunta curiosa Aqua, mirando muy de cerca el vientre de Megumin.

-No estamos seguros si siquiera Megumin está embarazada, tarada. – Replica Kazuma molesto. – No levantes una bandera con esas frases… – Oyendo unos murmullos a un costado, ven a su vanguardia con vergüenza, dudando de hablar.

-Pero, si se diera el caso… ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera? – Con algo de intriga, pregunta la paladín. Aunque se veía que le costaba un poco hacer la pregunta.

-En lo personal, no me importa que sea mi primogénito. – Responde segura Megumin, pero tampoco escuchándose realmente interesada en el tema. – Sea niña o niño, seguro será un poderoso miembro de los demonios carmesí. Casi tan poderoso como su madre.

-Oye, ¿No que tú estás segura de no estar embarazada? – Cuestiona Kazuma, incrédulo de tal actitud.

-Lo estoy. Pero, también soy una mujer con edad de casarse. Temas como esos no es raro que una comience a pensar. ¿No creen? – Oyendo una respuesta tan madura, dicha por la chica que lo estuvo evitando como colegiala creída, le pareció muy cínico. Enseguida, nota como la rubia jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Aun así, ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para pensar esas cosas, Megumin? – Pregunta Darkness, bastante incomoda.

-Lo dice quien cada vez se vuelve mayor, como para no hacerlo. Si sigues tardando, finalmente te quedaras sola y no podrás casarte. – Devuelve de forma arrogante la pelinegra. Darkness estalla roja ante la respuesta.

-¡O-Oye! ¡No olvides que yo tengo una fila de pretendientes ansiosos porque les dé una oportunidad! ¡No te creas la gran cosa solo porque serás madre! – Grita avergonzada la noble.

-Que no estoy embarazada. – Repite Megumin firme.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahora si lo niegas! – Contesta el dueño de Chunchunmaru.

-¡No se preocupen, amigos míos! Como la hermosa diosa Aqua-sama, me asegurare de que su precioso bebé siga un camino recto y puro, y crezca como una persona de bien. – Afirma Aqua con gran orgullo. – Yo misma lo guiare por el sendero de la nobleza, como fiel seguidor del culto de Axis.

-Ni loco/a dejare a mi estirpe con esos sectarios. – Afirma el par, sin duda en sus palabras y en perfecta sincronía.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Chilla apenas escucho la negativa, lanzándose a los pies de ambos. – ¡Vamos! ¡¿Cada cuando uno puede decir que tiene a una poderosa y compasiva diosa como madrina de su hijo?! ¡Ustedes deberían estármelo suplicando! – Kazuma podría considerar esa idea, de no ser porque la "diosa" imploraba de rodillas a llanto suelto.

-Je. Veo que Aqua ya está emocionada con la idea de su familia. – Comenta con una sonrisa amarga Darkness, recomponiendo la compostura.

-Darkness... – Apenas es en ese momento, que Kazuma recuerda que si había alguien que pudiera tener sentimientos encontrados por la posibilidad de tener un hijo con la archimaga, era Darkness. Pero, le sorprendía lo bien que lo llevaba. Aunque esa sonrisa, era algo melancólica.

-Si llegara a ocurrir, y si no es molestia, permítanme jurar que yo cuidaría con mi vida a su hijo. Como paladín del equipo, y como tía de este posible bebé, lo protegeré de cualquier amenaza. – Pudo verlo. Darkness hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener la dignidad ante los dos, así como demostrar que la amistad que mantenían entre todos le era mucho más importante que un amor no correspondido…

-Más bien, serás la niñera pervertida de nula moral que busca seducir en secreto al débil padre, a espaldas de la gentil y tranquila madre. – Replica con amargura Megumin, mirando desconfiada a la rubia.

-¡Eso-eso…! ¡Eso pasó hace mucho! ¡Ya no ha pasado nada raro entre los dos! – Responde Darkness ruborizada y muy avergonzada. La dignidad que exhibió hace poco se esfumo de repente.

Y mientras veía a la maga y caballero discutir, y a la sacerdotisa implorar con gran insistencia de que aceptaran los ideales de los sectarios de Axis, Kazuma pudo ver, para su gran sorpresa, que aquel incidente era manejado con bastante normalidad y madurez… dentro de lo que se define ambos conceptos en ese grupo estridente. Pero, viendo de vuelta a Megumin que continuaba lanzando acusaciones crueles a una ya acabada Darkness, recordó que, en realidad, aun no terminaban de aclarar las cosas. Es más, si fuera a suceder que en verdad vayan a tener un bebé, ¿Qué pasaría? Ni siquiera eran novios oficialmente. En verdad, ¿podrían manejar las cosas correctamente de ocurrir esa posibilidad?


	7. ¡Una cadena para esta negligente demol!

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados seguidores. **Maldad** está de regreso con la actualización de la semana. ReaperJamm, gracias por tu apoyo continuo. Espero que este capitulo esté dentro de lo que esperas. Y tambien mi gratitud para **3qPKL** por su comentario. No entendí ni pollo lo que decía, y sospecho al 99% de que es un insulto a mi persona, pero agradezco la molestia y su tiempo dedicado a la lectura de este trabajo._

 _Una pequeña mala noticia, Por las siguientes dos semanas, no habrá actualización para esta historia. Esto, porque como fiel seguidor de **Konosuba** , ya estoy al corriente con las actualizaciones en español del volumen 14 de la historia principal estando de momento en el capítulo 2. Pequeño spoiler. Hay un poco de (inserte meme de Joey Wheeler de sukulencia) para el ship **KazumaXMegumin**. Hace mucho que he oído quejas de Kazuma siendo princesa. Hasta ahora, no ve en que sentido. Así que, para tener más con que trabajar, esperare a que terminen de subir los últimos 3 capítulos del volumen, reflexionare, y le daré los ajustes necesarios para los siguientes capítulos del fic. Lamentando que sea un inconveniente para ustedes, me asegurare de que lo valga. Igual, ante cualquier cambio o demás, está mi página de Facebook **Industrias Maldad** para los anuncios._

 _Sin nada más que decir, que disfruten la lectura. Espero que la disfruten, y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

* * *

 **¡Una cadena para esta negligente demoledora!**

-¿…Qué nombre le pondrán? – Pregunta Aqua, mientras terminaba de regar los cultivos de repollo.

Ya había pasado el primer día de espera para conseguir la pócima, y el tema de la posibilidad de que llegara un bebé a esa mansión fue asentado en la mente de todos. Pero, como Aqua era Aqua, constantemente hacía preguntas, como si ya daba por hecho de que la prueba daría positivo.

-Que no estamos seguros. – Reafirma Kazuma, viendo como Chomusuke jugaba con el emperador Zel en su casita.

-No seas amargado, y responde. – Insiste Aqua, volteando a ver a Megumin que araba un poco la tierra.

-Mi madre me dio su idea de cómo llamaría a mi primer hijo… - Kazuma le dedico una mirada que decía "¿En serio?" con claridad. –…No preguntes. Pero, yo preferiría que se llamara Ryuwaku si es chico. O Widodori si es niña.

-¡¿A caso crees que permitiré que mi carne y sangre tenga tan horribles nombres?! – Refuta al instante Kazuma, horrorizado de lo que escucho.

-Obviamente, mi descendencia serán poderosos archimagos de los demonios carmesí. Y por lo tanto, portaran nombres maravillosos. Dignos de héroes de leyenda… Aunque, ahora no esté embarazada. – Contesta con orgullo, ignorando la opinión de Kazuma.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa si salen como este nini pervertido sin talento alguno? – Propone curiosa Aqua.

-¡Fíjate bien lo que dices, diosa de la resaca…! ¡¿Y tú por qué estás tan apagada de pronto?! – Recrimina el aludido NiNi al final a Megumin, quien de pronto se había envuelto por un sombrío ambiente.

-¿Mis futuros hijos podrían ser como Kazuma? No lo había pensado, hasta ahora… - Murmura con horror la archimaga, removiendo la tierra con menos energía que antes.

-¡O-oye! ¡No olvides que he vencido a muchos generales del rey demonio, y mi suerte casi lleva a la ruina a Elroad con los casinos! ¡Mis genes no son tan malos! – Recuerda en alto Kazuma, muy asustado. Tenía intenciones de progresar oficialmente en su relación con Megumin, y le asustó que encontrara un buen motivo para matar cualquier posibilidad. Y mientras rogaba que sus palabras hicieran recapacitar a la maga, Darkness sale de la mansión, viendo a las chicas, trabajando en su huerto, con frustración.

-¿Siguen trabajando con su cultivo? – La hija de los Dustiness seguía sin aprobar que sus amigas tuvieran tan peligrosos vegetales en medio de la ciudad. Pero, hace mucho que vio que era una pérdida de tiempo discutir con ellas.

-¡Estos pequeños crecerán para ser fuertes y sabrosos! Ya nos agradecerás que los hayamos cultivado. – Afirma Aqua muy segura. Es entonces que una de las coles, aun atada a la tierra por las raíces, se abalanza hacia su nariz dándole un fuerte golpe. - ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!

-¡Ya son más fuertes que la semana pasada! – Exclama emocionada Megumin, viendo que incluso dejó una marca en la nariz de la arcipreste. – Esto me anima mucho. ¡Oye, Darkness! Deja que me cambie, y acompáñame a hacer mi hechizo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunta preocupada la rubia, mientras la llorosa Aqua se curaba con un conjuro.

-Tuve un poco de nauseas en la mañana. Pero ya volví a tomar la medicina. No tendré problemas por el resto de la tarde. – Afirma segura, limpiándose las rodillas de la tierra, y caminando de regreso hacia la mansión. Cuando pasó a lado de Kazuma, éste la detiene, sujetándola del hombro. – Oye. ¿Por qué me detienes? – Pregunta con una voz seria al aventurero.

-Dijiste que irías a hacer tu hechizo diario. ¿Eso no te deja sin mana? – Cuestiona en tono semejante Kazuma.

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente. Entonces, ¿por qué me retienes? – Vuelve preguntar la otra.

-No sé mucho sobre cómo es el embarazo para las magas. Pero, ¿Qué te quedes sin maná repetidamente, no le hará daño al bebé que posiblemente esperamos? – Supone en voz alta el aventurero, lo que causa que la mirada de Megumin se ensombrezca más.

-Ahora que recuerdo, una vez leí que realizar hechizos hasta el cansancio no solo afectan a la vitalidad de una maga en cinta. También podrían causar ciertos problemas al bebé a largo… - Empezaba a comentar Darkness, memorizando algo que leyó durante sus clases de niña. Pero, se calla cuando Megumin le chita con fuerza. El silencio estuvo presente entre todos. Incluso los vegetales aun germinantes estuvieron tranquilos. De pronto, con un movimiento brusco Megumin logra soltarse del agarre de Kazuma, y busca entrar a la mansión. Pero éste rápido se va por ella, y la retiene por la espalda.

-¡TU YA LO SABÍAS, MADRE IRRESPONSABLE! ¡¿QUE TAN POCO TE PREOCUPA MI PROGENIE COMO PARA QUE LO ARRIESGUES SOLO PARA VOLAR ALGO EN PEDAZOS?! – Reclama furioso el castaño, buscando con todas sus fuerzas lograr someter a una pequeña chica que era más fuerte que él: por nivel y estadísticas.

-¡Aunque estuviera embarazada, mi familia tiene un estilo espartano de crianza! ¡¿Por qué no empezaría a volver a MI hijo alguien fuerte desde mi vientre?! ¡Pero, como no estoy embarazada, no hay problema de realice mi explosión diaria! ¡Así que suéltame! – Repele Megumin, apenas logrando arrastrar un poco al su compañero. Pero este adquiere un mejor agarre y postura que la frena.

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora no estas embarazada! ¡¿Y qué me dices de esta mañana, que convenciste a Aqua de darte el último flan porque "mi bebé tiene antojo de flan este día"?! ¡¿Qué hay con eso?! ¡No usaras tu magia, hasta confirmar de que no estas embarazada!

-¡Sabes perfectamente que si no uso mi hechizo una vez al día, moriré! ¡¿En serio crees poder vivir el resto de tu vida sabiendo que mataras a la futura madre de tú…?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?! – Exclama con horror Megumin, viendo como sentía que parte de su energía se iba por las repentinamente brillantes manos de Kazuma.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡No podrás usar tu magia si no tienes todo tu maná! ¡Así no podrás hacer una estupidez sin que me dé cuenta! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…! – Con una risa más tenebrosa que la de un villano, Kazuma se carcajea, percibiendo la desesperación de la archimaga. Luego de un tiempo, detiene el uso de su Toque drenador, y libera a Megumin. Esta, con una mirada perdida, se deja caer con suavidad en el suelo.

-Monstruo… tú mismo escuchaste que perder todo mi maná le haría daño a nuestro hijo… ¿Cómo te atreviste…? – Con una voz rota y mirada llorosa, Megumin gime dolida. Dada esa apariencia, tanto Aqua como Darkness miran impactadas a Kazuma. Una mirada que mostraba que empezaban a creer que para salvar al mundo debían matarlo a él, y no al Rey demonio.

-¡O-oye! ¡Tú maná es demasiado grande como para que te saque siquiera la mitad, sin dárselo a alguien más! Con solo un poco, ya no puedes hacer tu hechizo. Es mucho mejor que dejar que sueltes todo de una vez. ¡¿Y qué es eso de "nuestro hijo"?! ¡No solo abusas de tus privilegios injustos de mujer! ¡Ahora empiezas a jugar con los de una embarazada, cuando afirmas estar segura de que no lo estas! ¡Solo te molesta que no te deje usar tu hechizo explosivo! ¡Pero lo tendrás prohibido hasta que esto pase! – Reclama en alto. Tanto para dejarlo claro a Megumin, como para que las otras dejaran de despreciarlo con la mirada.

La pelinegra corta su acto dramático de golpe. Se incorpora. Y con gruñidos furiosos marcha para entrar a la mansión. Esta vez, para no ver a Kazuma. Y aunque éste seguía sintiendo las miradas prejuiciosas de sus compañeras, suspira más que nada frustrado por ganarse el rencor de su aun no novia.

-Ahora que Kazuma lo dice, ¿Qué pasara si Megumin en verdad está embarazada? – Pregunta de pronto Darkness, oyéndose preocupada. Kazuma y Aqua voltean a verla, confundidos. – Entiendo que no vayamos de misión por ahora, son solo dos días más. Pero, ¿en serio estaríamos bien si no contáramos con Megumin por nueve meses?

Una nueva preocupación, una que no habían considerado, invade la mente del aventurero. Una cosa era como afectaba al equipo una integrante embarazada en el aspecto social. Otra, quizás un poco más preocupante, era como dañaría la falta de esta por lo mismo. Había quedado claro que usar el hechizo más desgastante de todos sería riesgoso en caso de que su compañera en verdad estuviera esperando un bebé. A eso sumándole que con el progreso de la gestación, tanto la condición de la posible madre como de su hijo sería cada vez más delicada, como para que pudiera seguir acompañándolos a la misiones mientras durara el embarazo.

El principal sustento de los aventureros eran las misiones. Pero, gracias a las recompensas por los generales vencidos, sus negocios con Vanir y otras inversiones que empezaba a realizar, Kazuma no tenía preocupación alguna por el dinero. Así que en ese aspecto no tenía por qué temer. La cuestión era la pésima suerte del grupo que era arrastrado a las más peligrosas situaciones. Aun si intentaran aislarse en su mansión, no tardaría en aparecer alguna amenaza que los forzara a intervenir. Kazuma ya comprobó algunas ocasiones lo que era cuando faltara alguna de ellas. El equipo, a pesar de sus contras y defectos, sorprendentemente estaba justamente equilibrado para los pesos pesados y enemigos rotos que requerían una defensa impenetrable, un poder destructivo, intervención divina en el sentido literal, y una mente inescrupulosa que aprovechara todo eso. Así que no contar con la artillería principal por tanto tiempo…

-No sabemos si Megumin está embarazada, para empezar. No nos preocupemos por eso. – Sentencia con voz distante, también caminando para volver a su casa. Darkness se abrazaba a sí misma, pensativa. Mientras que Aqua, no tomando tanta importancia a un asunto serio, vuelve a su labor de agricultora.

"No nos preocupemos por eso". Kazuma fue quien lo dijo. Y precisamente es él quien empezaba a recrear diferentes escenarios de cómo podrían solucionar tal posibilidad. Pero a pesar de las muchas soluciones que se planteaba, su mente no hacía más que preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrir, y si en verdad todos podrían afrontar tan repentino cambio.


	8. ¡Una necesaria discución para esta hist!

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _regresa, después de disfrutar del volumen 14 de la novela ligera de Konosuba, y releerse unos cuantos anteriores otra vez. No sé ustedes, pero como que tengo dos diferentes opiniones de este arco, cuya historia en general se ve que está cerca de su conclusión, queramos o no._

 _ **(Alerta de Spoiler. Si aún no ha leído el volumen 14 de la novela ligera principal, y no quiere avances, le recomiendo saltarse hasta el título y comenzar a leer el capítulo. Si continúa pese a eso y termina molesto, déjeme decirle que usted ES UN IDI…)**_

 _Mi opinión como fan del ship de Kazuma X Megumin/Kazumin (posible nombre de hija para quien quiera escribir de ello)/KXM, o como se prenuncie, es un simple "¡_ _ **OH, SI, PU# $! ¡TRIUNFA EL MAL DE NUEVO!**_ _". La relación de estos dos progresa significativamente. No solo en el sentido de que ambos consideraron seriamente cruzar la línea, pese a los nervios. El hecho de que Kazuma arriesgara el trasero solo para que Megumin no se sintiera inferior a Yunyun que consiguió ganarse la posición de líder de los demonios, ya dice mucho de lo que le importa. Sin mencionar que sea ella la primera persona con quien comparte su pena de sentir el límite de lo que sus estadísticas pueden llegar también confirma la confianza que le tiene. Sumado al hecho de Megumin diciéndole los celos que llega a sentir al verlo arriesgar su vida por alguien más. En este volumen hay una evolución en su cercanía, muy distinto a todos los que afirmaban que Kazuma fue princeso. Así que como fan del ship, me encanto._

 _Pero, como seguidor de la franquicia, debo admitir que me dejo muy decepcionado. El título del volumen es "La prueba de los Demonios Carmesí". Yo esperaba por mucho una mayor participación de Yunyun en la historia, así como presenciar su crecimiento al afrontar los retos. Así como ver a Kazuma arreglándoselas para no entorpecer a Yunyun. Pero, es justamente eso lo que NO SE VE EN LO ABSOLUTO. Puedo aceptar que Kazuma no participara en las pruebas. Pero, que ni pudiéramos ver cómo se desarrollan ya es el colmo. Ni nos permiten ver partes de ellas en interludios después de los capítulos. Aunque, viendo las payasadas que usaron para evaluarla, quizás no sea tan malo._

 _Hubo muy poco desarrollo de la historia en general. Únicamente haciendo menciones de los movimientos del ejercito del rey demonio, y un poco de los orígenes de los demonios carmesí. Fue una sorpresa que ser uno de ellos fuera el premio de consolación en un sorteo..._

 _Admito que la aparición de Aigis fue graciosa, pero no compensa mucho. Y para peor, el capítulo final donde hace la aparición de la sacerdotisa Serena, y la crisis de Aqua al sentirse desplazada y menospreciada. No me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto que esto hubiera ido al comienzo del siguiente volumen. Pero, ponerlo como el final en uno que SUPUESTAMENTE trata de los demonios carmesí, como que es más frustrante._

 _Aun así, eso me deja ansioso por cómo continuara la historia, ahora que se ve una oportunidad de que Aqua se luzca. Porque, a pesar de que no es mi favorita, me encantaría ver otro momento donde ella brille de forma activa. Porque, hace desde el vol. 4 que no toma protagonismo. Por favor, que Akatsuki no la joda._

 _Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la lectura. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **¡Una necesaria discusión para esta historia!**

La mañana no dejó un buen sabor para Kazuma, tras su pleito con Megumin. Había conseguido que no realizara su único hechizo. Pero, dado a que ese era su "razón para vivir", que vagara por la mansión ocasionalmente dedicándole una mirada severa al cruzarse era una consecuencia que ya esperaba. Pero, no por ello le hacía gracia. Y mientras se encargaba de preparar la comida, seguía lamentándose por como las cosas seguían poniéndose tensas entre los dos.

-¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? Siempre cuando uno lee este tipo de conflictos románticos en los mangas, siempre se terminan riendo de la desgracia del protagonista que debe sufrir por eso. ¡Pero no es nada divertido cuando te pasa a ti con la chica que casi es tu novia! ¡La próxima vez que vea un reencarnado de Japón que diga que le encanta ver esas escenas, JURO POR LA AUTENTICA DIOSA ERIS QUE LO HARE DOBLARSE DEL DOLOR E IMPLORAR MISERICORDIA! ¡LOS ATARE EN EL SUELO, Y HARÉ QUE LLOREN MIENTRAS ME RUEGAN QUE YO…!

-mmm…. – A pesar de sus alaridos iracundos, Kazuma pudo escuchar claramente un gemido proveniente de la entrada de la cocina. A pesar de la respuesta obvia, voltea para encontrarse con Darkness, sujetándose del marco de la puerta con la cara sonrojada.

-¿Qué quieres, Darkness? ¿A caso Aqua y Megumin volvieron con los demás ingredientes? – Pregunta el castaño, no sintiéndose de humor para confirmar el porqué de su expresión excitada. Esta, dándose cuenta de su estado, busca despejar su muy activa imaginación.

-No… De hecho, quisiera ayudarte a preparar la comida. – Solicita, más tranquila, la rubia Dustiness.

-Claro. Adelante. – Responde distraído, volviéndose a concentrar en el estofado que preparaba.

Con el permiso, Darkness ingresa por completo. Y en silencio se dirige a cortar algunos repollos. A pesar de la resistencia del vegetal, no era rival para alguien con el atributo de fuerza tan elevado como ella. Aun con la presencia de una cara amiga, Kazuma mantuvo el silencio, muy metido en sus pensamientos.

- _Sé que esa noche, cuando pensé en cómo sería si formaba una familia con Megumin, sentía que realmente no me importaban las responsabilidades como antes. Pero, ahora que lo siento tan real, ya no estoy muy seguro. Es decir, ¡al diablo con el dinero! Eso lo tengo de sobra. Pero, Megumin es demasiada agresiva como para llevar las cosas con calma. Y yo no soy precisamente el más delicado al tratar con las mujeres. Aun siendo asquerosamente rico y famoso, sigo sintiendo la mirada de desprecio de todas las chicas del gremio como cuando aprendí "robar". ¡¿Por qué demonios no leí la etiqueta?!_

-Estas preocupado por Megumin, ¿verdad? – Escucha Kazuma de pronto. Darkness, aun enfocada en cortar, pregunta.

-Ehm… si… - Responde, inseguro el aventurero. Técnicamente, la maga mencionada estaba relacionada con sus pensamientos.

-Sé que ella es muy impulsiva. Y a veces su amor por la Explosión es más fuerte que el que se tiene por ella misma. Pero, por eso mismo debemos cuidarla. Después de todo, desde un principio nos confió protegerla luego de que usara su hechizo. – Expresa Darkness con una sonrisa, recordando varias veces en la que la demonio carmesí buscaba terminar cualquier problema con un estallido, casi sin consideración con el ambiente en el que se libraba la lucha.

-Aun así, ¿Qué es eso de que no le importe desgastar su maná, aun cuando podría estar embarazada? – Recuerda el joven. Creía que eso era muy irresponsable. Aun para sus propios estándares.

-Ella dice que no lo está. Y si no estuviera tan segura, entonces lo pensaría mejor antes de ir a usar su hechizo. Después de todo… - Kazuma se extraña cuando la rubia guarda silencio. Deja a un lado el guiso, y voltea a verla. Ella había dejado de cortar también el repollo, y Kazuma vio que la mano de Darkness que sostenía el cuchillo temblaba.

-Le importas tanto como la magia de explosión. Y sin duda, ella haría cualquier cosa por cuidar el hijo de ustedes dos…

- _Oh, no… ¡Por favor! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con no ser capaz de pedirle a Megumin que sea mi novia! ¡¿Ahora tengo que lidiar con una enamorada no correspondida?! ¡Ya veo por qué esos protagonistas de mangas de harem no eligen a solo una! ¡Para no tener que lidiar con estas situaciones! ¡_ _ **MALDITOS BASTARDOS**_ _!_ – Kazuma se lamentaba en sus adentros. Y aunque realmente no se consideraba preparado para decir lo correcto, considerando sus resientes metidas de pata. Pero, sentía culpa al presenciar como su compañera masoquista fingía fortaleza.

-Oye, Darkness…

-Lo se… - Dice de pronto la aludida. Kazuma pudo ver como ella pasa su mano libre frente a su rostro. Como si se limpiara de algo.

-Megumin y tú han sido muy unidos, antes de que me diera cuenta. Y mucho antes de que me animara a siquiera intentar algo, ella ya no se reprimía tanto al demostrar que le interesabas. Sé que dije que no me rendiría. Pero… tampoco soy tan egoísta, como para que quisiera arrebatarle a un niño uno de sus padres… ningún niño debería pasar por eso…

Kazuma sabía de qué hablaba. Darkness había perdido a su madre desde muy joven. Y a pesar de que no habla casi nada de ella, el hecho de que siguiera usando el atuendo negro que le perteneció a ella constantemente, era muestra clara de que la tenía muy presente. Otro claro ejemplo de ello, fue que ocupara el rol materno para Sylphina, su prima.

-Quizás tengas razón de Megumin. Después de todo, parece que sabe cuidar bien de las personas. Pero, ¿Qué hay de mí? Lo único que sé de la paternidad, es que hay padres que pueden tolerar hasta unos terribles hijos malagradecidos… - Podía confirmar eso, con solo recordar a sus propios padres.

-Buen punto. Después de todo, eres un vago traicionero e irrespetuoso, que es más famoso por su talento en el acoso sexual, que por sus victorias sobre los generales del Rey Demonio. – Murmura Darkness, ahora escuchándose más preocupada.

-¡Oye! ¡¿No se supone que este es el momento en el que debes decir "claro que no, estoy segura que serás un gran padre"?! ¡¿Y me dices mis puntos buenos que lo confirman?! – Reclama Kazuma, muy ofendido.

-A-Ah, bu-bueno, yo… - Darkness presiona su mente, buscando con desespero ESOS puntos buenos. Notando que la paladina se tarda, la ira de Kazuma sube.

-¿Y qué es eso de que te rendirás solo porque Megumin podría estar embarazada? ¿Ósea que si resulta que no lo está, ¡continuaras tratando de seducirme usando tu pervertido cuerpo al primer descuido¡? Aunque lo admito. El hecho de que trates de reprimir tus instintos degenerados hacia mí por mi posible hijo es de respetar. ¡Pero también muestra que en realidad quieres seguir tratando de hacerme traicionar a Megumin! Como dije antes, tengo pensado serle fiel. Más aun, luego de que ella se me entregara de una forma tan romántica y sincera. No como tú, que solo me quisiste usar como despecho por tu matrimonio forzado. Claro. Dado que no soy ni la mitad de fuerte que tú, no podría oponerme si me intentaras forzar. Pero mi corazón seguirá perteneciéndole a ella, y a ti podría perdonarte dado que eres mi querida compañera…

-¡Maldito cerdo depravado! ¡En verdad tenía razón para sentir pena de ese bebé por tener un padre tan desvergonzado! ¡En realidad ruego porque la pobre y decente Megumin no esté esperando un hijo de un infeliz como tú! ¡Así ella podrá dejarte, sin tener ni un solo impedimento que la ate a una basura! – Ruge furiosa Darkness. Con una indignación hacia Kazuma que supera por muchas veces el no muy creíble límite que tiene en cuanto a que tan desgraciado puede ser un hombre para ella.

-O-oye. – Detección de enemigos se activa de forma muy violenta. El aventurero retrocede mientras ve a la rubia alzar sus manos a forma de garras y acercarse con una mirada asesina y presencia depredadora. Señal para Kazuma de que se había excedido otra vez.

-Y si en verdad lleva un bebé en su vientre, en verdad le ruego misericordia a Eris-sama. ¡Pero ahora mismo matare a este hombre, para que ese infante no sufra la desgracia de conocerlo!

-¡E-E-Espera! ¡¿No dijiste que ningún niño debía faltarle uno de sus padres?! ¡Por favor! ¡PERDÓNAME! ¡SOY UNA BASURA, LA PORQUERÍA DE CACAZUMA! ¡JURO QUE NO VOLVERE A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO!

Desesperado, Kazuma retrocede a paso tembloroso de la iracunda caballera. Tan enfocado esta en esos dedos que pueden romper cráneos, que no se da cuenta cuando su espalda tocó la estufa, y una de sus manos se planta sobre la caliente olla del estofado.

-¡AHHHH! – Grita de dolor, saltando a otro lado, mientras comienza a soplar su mano quemada. Debido a ese accidente hogareño, la furia de Darkness se apaga, y rápido busca ayudar a su camarada de aventuras.

-¡Kazuma! ¡¿Estas bien?! – con gentileza, Darkness sostiene la mano accidentada, y verifica si tiene quemaduras. Logra distinguir unas zonas rojizas. Pero, no luce tan grave. – Rápido. Utiliza Congelar en tu mano, mientras viene Aqua y te cura.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – Aunque lo dice con miseria, una parte de él sospecha que, posiblemente, cierta diosa de la fortuna había presenciado su alardeo depravado. Y una retribución divina había llegado por mofarse de su muy devota y cercana amiga.

Y justo cuando esta por realizar su conjuro básico para calmar el ardor de la quemadura, el sonido de bolsas llenas cayendo al suelo se escucha con un extraño eco. Por alguna razón, paladín y aventurero sienten un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina. Y a pesar esa voz instintiva que les advierte no voltear, giran sus rostros, encontrándose con las miradas de sus amigas, recién llegadas con las compras regadas en el suelo. En el rostro de Aqua se encuentra impresa una de sus usuales expresiones de sorpresa impactante. Mientras que Megumin, nuevamente Kazuma siente la gélida mirada de la archimaga. Tan intensa, pero al mismo tiempo sombría. Megumin pudo de inmediato saltar hacia alguno de ellos. Pudo tirar de la coleta de Darkness hasta hacerla llorar. Pudo golpear a Kazuma hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Pudo haber empezado a hacer su conjuro, sin importar estar a solo metros del punto cero. En lugar de eso, se da la vuelta y se marcha al instante.

-¡Megumin! ¡Espera! – Exclama angustiado Satou, olvidándose por completo de su quemadura y tratando de alcanzar a la pelinegra, dejando a las otras dos en la cocina.

-En verdad, serás una niñera atroz… - Murmura frívola la diosa a la noble. Ésta, oyendo tan cruel sentencia, empieza a lagrimear avergonzada.

…

-¡Megumin! ¡Oye! ¡Escúchame! – La demonio carmesí trata de alejarse con una caminata rápida, quizás tratando en vano fingir indiferencia. Pero gracias a ello, puede alcanzarla en el corredor. Sujeta su muñeca para frenarla. Megumin frena su marcha al sentir un tirón a su brazo. Pero, se niega a voltear a verlo.

-Escucha. No pasaba nada raro entre los dos. Solo hablamos. Me queme con la olla del estofado. No hice nada… - Kazuma intenta con desespero defenderse, tratar de evitar que la archimaga se hiciera ideas raras, o cualquier otra que lo desacreditara aún más. Pero, al ver como su puño se cierra con fuerza, siente tanto miedo que no puede continuar su alegato. Y el silencio que mantiene por un momento la oji roja lo intimida más.

-¿Qué más debo darte…? – Susurra de pronto Megumin. Con una voz tan tenue, que Kazuma apenas puede entender.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunta el aventurero, no comprendiendo realmente lo que escuchó.

-Yunyun, dijo esa tontería de tener a tu hijo, y tú ni dudaste o hiciste preguntas… solo unos pocos días con Iris, y nos olvidaste por completo. Y solo viste a Chris unas pocas veces, y se ve que ya son muy unidos… - Con un tono amargo, y aun manteniendo la mirada apartada de Kazuma, Megumin enlista con lentitud esas circunstancias especiales de las chicas en su vida.

-Todo eso pasó, antes de decirte seriamente lo que siento por ti. Así que jamás te reclame. Eres alguien que se deja influenciar demasiado fácil por una cara linda y un poco de amabilidad. Lo sé muy bien. Y aun así, lo aceptaba. Así eres tú.

-Yo… - Kazuma queda mudo tras escucharla.

Es algo de lo que jamás pudo reclamarle a la maga. En los animes y mangas de romance, era casi una norma que la enamorada del protagonista se lanzara a golpearlo apenas alguna tercera mostraba señales de afecto hacia él, aun sin que este siquiera los aceptara o notara. Megumin es un caso diferente. Las veces en las que le recriminó algo antes de ser abierta con sus sentimientos, son muy contadas. Y solo fueron preguntas nerviosas, disfrazadas de desinterés o con un toque inseguro. O algún comentario despectivo leve. Si llegaba a explotar de enfado con alguien, era con esas chicas que daban las muestras de afecto. En ese sentido, podía reconocerle madurez al no echarle la culpa directamente. No cambio mucho cuando pidió ser más que amigos, y menos que amantes.

-Eras trabajador cuando tenías deudas, y un holgazán ahora que eres rico. Finges tener moral cuando hay alguna recompensa, y de vez en cuando eres deshonesto si nadie ve. Amable si estas de buenas, y te desahogas con quien sea si estas de malas. – Continua, sin darle tiempo al aventurero de responder.

-Pese a lo que has logrado, eres muy promedio. En especial comparado a muchos héroes. Aun así, ha habido quien se ha fijado en ti. Ya viste a Darkness. Desde luego, a veces mostrabas ser su "hombre ideal". Y luego, la salvaste de Alderp. No me sorprende que lograras enamorarla. Pero, ¿Sabes cómo yo me empecé a enamorar de ti?

-Megumin… - Kazuma quiso decir algo. Pero, esa es una duda que realmente no había cuestionado. Lo atribuía al tiempo que compartieron casa. Y que el hecho de que ella quisiera confesar aquel secreto, es difícil saber cómo tomarlo.

-Tú lo viste. Todos en mi aldea desacreditan a cualquiera que quiera aprender Explosión. Llaman "el peor error que un mago podría cometer" el aprenderlo. Yunyun no se cansa de decirlo. Incluso varios aventureros a los que intente unirme antes de ustedes lo afirmaban, que era inútil. Y claro, tú tampoco te excluyes. – Kazuma no entiende el punto de recordar eso.

-Pero, aun así, quizás fue porque te hacía acompañarme a mis prácticas. Pero, tú vistes más halla de mis explosiones, que simplemente el poder destructivo: La forma, el tamaño, la onda expansiva, los efectos en el aire… Kazuma. Por primera vez, conocí a alguien que en verdad comprendía la belleza del camino de la explosión. Que comprendía por qué lo amaba tanto. Con quien podía hablar de mis explosiones. A ser aún mejor…

-Je, termine tomando gusto salir contigo a tu explosión diaria… - Admite el aventurero por lo bajo, y con una pequeña sonrisa agridulce. Quizás hay días en los que le molesta caminar tanto en sus tiempos libres. Pero, es una costumbre que realmente no rechaza del todo.

-Quizás tú siempre priorizas el dejarnos a nosotras las peores partes de las peleas. Quizás siempre estás listo para abandonarnos si así tienes mejor oportunidad de escapar. No lo negare, yo tampoco desaprovechare la oportunidad de salvarme, aunque deba dejarte atrás. En esos nos parecemos. – Lo último lo dice con una pequeña risa.

-Pero, en esos momentos en los que realmente te necesitábamos… que YO, en serio, te necesitaba… estabas ahí. Para darme oportunidad de desatar mi poder… para hacerme reaccionar, cuando tenía mucho miedo… Para olvidarme de mis culpas...

Quizás es su imaginación. Pero, Kazuma sintió que esas palabras fueron dichas con gratitud, y un tono más relajado que al comienzo de la discusión. Cosa que le permite respirar más tranquilo.

-¿Qué te digo? Serán ustedes un fastidio seguido. Pero…

-Pero... – La seriedad inicial regresa, y calla de nuevo al aventurero. - Aun cuando te había dicho que te quiero, aun sabiendo lo que siento por ti… que me dijiste que también me querías… Seguías cayendo ante las indirectas de Darkness… Te atreviste a decirnos que no volverías a casa, y te quedarías con Iris... Seguías dejándote caer por solo pequeñas muestras de otras… Y ni siquiera dudas ni una vez con ellas…

De nuevo, la voz tensa y fría vuelve a la plática, asustando de nuevo a Kazuma.

-Conmigo… Eres tú quien se niega cuando hacía algo. Cuando creía que me sentía lista para pasar la noche contigo… No me tomabas en serio…

-¡O-oye! – Exclama de inmediato el castaño. - ¡No trates de echarme la culpa! ¡Eres tú quien me lanzaba esas líneas sugerentes y se iba al final!

-¿De verdad? – Sorpresivamente, la demonio carmesí mantuvo una calma digna de su trabajo. Incluso la indignación de Kazuma se esfuma al no ver ningún arrebato por su parte.

-¿Fue esa noche en el hotel, un día donde solo "jugaba" contigo? ¿A caso no fuiste tú quien se negó a que durmiera en la noche contigo por "desafiar tu resistencia", luego de que Komeko se fuera? ¿Y en mi casa? ¿REALMENTE creías que iba a pedirte eso en esos momentos, sin antes reunir el valor para hacerlo?

-¡Bu-bueno, yo…! – Nuevamente, las palabras le faltan para poder defenderse. Al igual que un argumento válido.

-También tengo mi dignidad como mujer, Kazuma. Quizás si te decía esas frases sugerentes, lo que te hizo molestar mucho. Me vuelvo a disculpar por eso. – Lo último dice con sinceridad. Pero conservando la seriedad.

-Pero, también era por eso que en esas ocasiones iba en serio contigo. Y por el hecho de que yo te quiero, es que, en verdad, buscaba ofrecerte tanto como podía de mí…

-Espera. ¿De qué hablas? – Aunque lo único que llega a las memorias del castaño eran las complicaciones que le provocaba la impaciencia de la maga, permitió que se explicara.

-¿A caso lo olvidaste? Te ofrecí renunciar a la magia explosiva, con tal de aprender la avanzada. A ser otra demonio carmesí normal para ti. – Exclama de pronto la pelinegra.

Kazuma aún recuerda esa mañana. Luego de la lucha contra Sylvia la quimera, Megumin literalmente le había ofrecido elegir su futuro. Insegura por las limitaciones del hechizo más devastador, había conseguido la resolución para invertir los puntos de habilidad que había ahorrado, para aprender la magia avanzada. Pero, siendo incapaz de hacerlo por su cuenta, Megumin le pidió al aventurero que lo hiciera por ella…

-Pero… En vez de volverme como el resto de mi aldea, me permitiste seguir siendo yo… No sabías de mi sueño de volverme a encontrarme con Wolbach. Que todas las decisiones que había tomado en mi vida, fue para eso… - El castaño pudo escuchar como la voz de su compañera comienza a volverse un poco irregular. Como si intentara contener un llanto feliz para mantener la seriedad.

-Literalmente, nada te impedía que dejara esta magia inútil. Te ofrecí cambiar mi vida… Y la hiciste aún mejor, luego de que gastaras mis puntos en aumentar la potencia de mi explosión. Si antes de eso tenía dudas, en ese momento supe que solo te quería a ti… con acoso sexual y todo…

-Ahm… ¿Qué se supone que deba decir en este momento?

Aquel discurso, dado por la archimaga que solía mantenerse orgullosa ante cualquiera que reaccionara dudoso de oír su nombre, provoca un gran shock en Kazuma. El aventurero no se imaginó en lo importante que fue para la maga su decisión. Aun luego de que presumiera de ello en ese restaurante de su aldea.

-Espera. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con…?

-Solo soy la loca de las explosiones de Axel, Kazuma. Solo puedo ofrecerte mi magia de explosión… y mi primera vez. – El castaño se sonroja al escucharla decir lo último con tanta seriedad.

-Pero, tu atención ha ido a otras por menos o más de lo que yo puedo darte. Mi cuerpo aún no ha terminado de desarrollarse… no puedo ofrecerte una vida sin peligros y solo mimos… No comparto contigo un secreto muy especial… Mi magia es inútil si estás atrapado con el enemigo, ni puedo controlarme lo suficiente como para saber cuándo lanzarlo…

-Oye, ¿Podrías de una vez decirme cual es el problema de verdad? – El constante cambio que tomaba la conversación termina estresando más al joven que jamás fue bueno manejando las emociones, al punto de estallar. Pero, sorpresivamente, quien es reconocida por estallar con facilidad mantiene la seriedad.

-Kazuma… ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? – Aun voluble, Kazuma iba a responder de inmediato, pero Megumin levanta la mano, cortando sus intenciones.

-Antes de responder, piensa. Si Aqua, yo, ni nadie estuviera para interrumpirte a ti ni a Darkness en algún incidente que podría terminar con ambos haciéndolo, ¿te detendrías tú? ¿O si Iris viniera y te dijera que vayas a vivir con ella, pero dejándonas…? ¿Dejándome, la rechazarías por mí? Si alguna chica bella, millonaria, y que podría darte una vida de lujos y seguridad llegara y te pidiera ser suya, ¿la preferirías sobre mí? Se honesto.

Kazuma iba a responder de nuevo, cuando recuerdos llegan a su mente. Los momentos donde su debilidad lo ha hecho caer ante otras, a pesar de tener presente a la maga. Cuando estuvo muy ilusionado por ver fuegos artificiales y volver a casa con ella, poco después estaba dispuesto a todo con Darkness. Megumin le había confesado con sinceridad sus sentimientos y casi cruza la línea con ella, y ni dos meses pasan y decide quedarse con Iris con solo una carta de despedida como explicación. Cuando la paladina se confesó, quizás si fue lo suficiente firme para rechazarla. Pero, cuando la noble iba a forzarlo, él sin problema le instruye cómo hacerlo. Ni hablar de las veces que continuó hiendo al gremio para beber con otras aventureras para alardear, a pesar de que una parte de él siente que igual es una actitud infiel… A pesar de que le agradece que no fuera muy violenta con él con todos esos deslices, empieza a sentir que no la hubiera culpado por actuar así. Incluso, Kazuma empieza sentirse más culpable por eso. Durante toda la reflexión, el aventurero se mantiene callado. Para la pelinegra, eso es suficiente.

-No creas que jamás escuchaba lo que gritabas cuando te interrumpía cuando estabas con Darkness... Entiendo por qué preferirías a cualquier otra sobre mí. Lo dije cuando Darkness se confesó, y lo repito ahora. Hubiera estado bien sin importar si la hubieras escogido a ella. Pero, ¿por qué quieres estar conmigo? O, en realidad, ¿A caso no soy suficiente para ti, el "Gran" Satou Kazuma"? Por favor, no te engañes…

Viendo que el castaño no iba a decir nada, mudo por todo lo que ahora invade su mente, Megumin le da la espalda, y da los primeros pasos para ir a su habitación. Se detiene de pronto, volviendo a llamar la atención de Kazuma.

-Y, más importante aún, NO me engañes a mí…

Las palabras frías de la Demonio Carmesí golpean fuerte al japones. No es capaz de decir algo para frenarla. Lo único que puede hacer es ver como la archimaga apodada como "La que le falta un tornillo" marcharse, perderse de su vista al doblar por un cruce de pasillos. Aun luego de se va Megumin, Kazuma no es capaz ni de pensar en respuestas que hubieran ayudado a la discusión. Solo las palabras de la maga siguen resonando en su mente. Perdido en sus pensamientos, en su culpa, no da comentario alguno cuando Aqua y Darkness, quienes presencian casi toda la discusión asomadas desde una esquina, salen de su escondite y se acercan a su líder.

-Oye, Kazuma. Disculpa, pero por accidente escuchamos. – Comienza Darkness con pena. – N-no tienes por qué asustarte. Seguro que Megumin no lo decía en serio…

-Es verdad, Kazuma-san. Seguramente son las hormonas descontrolándose por el embarazo. No tienes por qué angustiarte tanto. Después de todo, es claro que Megumin en verdad dude de continuar con un nini mujeriego. En especial porque ahora debe pensar en lo mejor para su hijo. – Comenta Aqua en tono empático, pero sin considerar las palabras empleadas.

-Yo… debo irme. – Sentencia de pronto el japonés, marchándose rápido de ahí sin voltear a sus amigas.

-¡No ayudas, Aqua! – le recrimina Darkness antes de seguir a Kazuma. Confundida por el regaño, Aqua busca alcanzarlos. – ¡Espera, Kazuma!

A pesar de los incesantes gritos de la paladina, Kazuma no se voltea. Solo acelera el paso para llegar a la puerta de salida. Viendo que en verdad quiere irse, las chicas también se apresuran para frenarlo, apenas alcanzando a tomar su hombro cuando abre la puerta para salir.

-¿Ka-Kazuma-san? – Al otro lado de la salida, estaba Yunyun con un puño en alto, dudoso de tocar la puerta, y su otra mano llevando una cesta de regalos. La archimaga se nota confundida por la imagen de las chicas sujetando al castaño. Y ellos pasmados por la inesperada visita. Sin embargo, la mirada de la Demonio Carmesí está más enfocada en el aventurero.

-¿Kazuma-san? ¿Está llorando? – Pregunta nerviosa, viendo al japonés haciendo un mediocre esfuerzo por evitar que su llanto a moco tendido sea audible para las dos chicas tras él.


	9. ¡Una rabieta para este debil hombre!

Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. **Sombra de Malda** regresa con un nuevo capitulo de este pequeño proyecto.

Antes que nada, ruego su disculpa por la demora exagerada. Otro de esos momentos donde a uno le cuesta encontrar las palabras y las formas para expresar las situaciones. Así como distraerme un poco por unos juegos, y un proyecto literaro un poco más profesional en el que estoy trabajando. Agradezco mucho a Reaperjamm por recordarme que aun tengo un compromiso con ustedes. Así que ahora, les traigo la siguiente parte. Espero que lo disfrute, y esperare con ansias sus Reviews.

* * *

 **¡Una rabieta para este débil hombre!**

El gremio de aventureros. Es el destino donde el grupo de Kazuma, a excepción de Megumin a quien le dejan servida la cena, decide marcharse para que el castaño despeje sus angustias. Yunyun, quien va a su mansión para corroborar como se encuentra su rival, es invitada en gratitud por su habitual cesta de regalos. Luego de un tiempo, Kazuma termina de ingerir su tercer tarro de cerveza de forma amarga. Todas están viéndolo con preocupación. Ni siquiera Aqua solicita una recarga de su tarro por presenciar el esfuerzo del humano que la trajo a ese mundo en emborracharse.

-Kazuma-san. No pregunté antes, porque estuve muy feliz de que me invitaran a cenar. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba…?

-¡Yo no hice nada! – reclama de golpe, callando a la archimaga. – ¡Denme otra!

La camarera encargada de su mesa de inmediato va a recargar su bebida. El aventurero no es famoso por beber tanto. Pero, si por lo que es capaz de hacer cuando está molesto. Por eso la empleada del gremio se aleja apenas cumple la petición.

-No te asustes, Yunyun. Es solo que apenas Megumin estallo, y le dijo sus verdades. – dice Aqua, buscando ayudar a la pelinegra a entender.

-¿Apenas? – pregunta Yunyun, confundida. Tiembla al sentir la mirada rencorosa de Kazuma.

-Si. Es una sorpresa que pudiera tolerarlo por tanto tiempo. Estoy segura que se debe a que está… – a punto de hablar, la mano de Darkness le cubre la boca.

-No estamos seguros si Megumin lo está. Así que de no ser así, no permitiré que la arruines como me arruinaste a mí.

Declara la rubia, aun rencorosa de la vez que la arcipreste difunde el rumor de que ella tiene una hija cuando conocen a su prima. Guiada por la vergüenza de la memoria, comienza a apretar la boca de Aqua, al punto de que ella llore por su liberación. Optando por ignorar al par, Yunyun voltea hacia Kazuma. Percatándose, él decide responder apenas se termina su bebida.

-Megumin soltó mierda y media de que si la quiero de verdad... – escupe con amargura y miseria, perdiendo su vista en el fondo del tarro. – ¿El hecho de que no me haya deshecho de una maga inútil que solo conoce un conjuro no es suficiente? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, se atreve a dudarlo!

-Más bien, duda por lo que has pasado con otras. – comenta inocente Aqua, dolida pero libre de la garra de acero de Darkness. Apenas logra agacharse a tiempo para esquivar el tarro que le arroja Kazuma.

-¡¿Por qué rayos tiene que pasarme esto?! ¿Megumin no se da cuenta cuanto me estresa todo esto? – se queja con las mejillas sonrosadas. El alcohol ya está haciendo el efecto que él busca. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡La he acompañado a sus estúpidos paseos de explosión! ¡Incluso en algunos días donde llueve! ¡Le he ofrecido subirle el pago mensual muchas veces, aunque ella lo rechace! ¡¿Y se atrevió a decirme todo eso?! ¡Esa mocosa se cree demasiado…! ¡¿Cree que voy a aguantar todo esto solo porque me gusta?! ¡Ja! ¡Pues ni crea que voy a…!

Las palabras del furioso aventurero son cortadas cuando la archimaga se abalanza sobre él, y lo sacude en un lloriqueo estruendoso. Incluso la sorpresa del momento provoca que Kazuma pierda su ira.

-¡Whaaaaa! ¡¿A caso Megumin te encargó que dijeras todo eso para mostrar lo mucho que te importa?! ¡¿O Megumin cree que es divertido restregarme a un hombre que sufre por ella?! ¡No te perdonare si también aceptaste de buena gana burlarte de que yo no tenga un novio que pueda sufrir por mí!

Ante la reacción violenta de la Demonio Carmesí, Darkness pronto busca separarlos.

-¡Espera, Yunyun! ¡Esto no es ninguna broma de Megumin! ¡Cálmate! – cuesta un poco más para que Yunyun se dé cuenta del escándalo que provoca, y se apene por llamar la atención de tantos espectadores.

-Kazuma. – nuevamente con el ambiente en calma, Darkness llama la atención del aventurero. – Sé que los dos pasan un momento muy tenso. Pero, no tienes que preocuparte. Es cierto que, tu te has dejado caer por los encantos de otras con facilidad…

-Incluyéndote. – replica molesto el japonés sin ver a la noble.

-¡…P-pero…! – rápido, Dustiness continua su discurso. –...aun así, tú también has hecho bastante por ella… supongo… – la rubia escucha un gruñido molesto de su líder de equipo. – No puedes tratar de negar de tus problemas con la bebida, como si fueras Aqua…

-¡Yo no tengo problemas! ¡La hermosa y maravillosa Aqua-sama no los tiene! – refuta con orgullo la diosa.

-¡Animo, Kazuma! ¡No tienes que preocuparte demasiado…!

-¡Es verdad! – con un sorpresivo animo repentino, el japonés se levanta de su asiento. – ¡¿Por qué debe importarme lo que diga una loli maniática del holocausto?! ¡Si ella quiere terminar lo nuestro, adelante!

-¡E-espera! ¡Yo no quería decir…! – en pánico, Darkness intenta explicar su auténtico punto. Pero, en ese momento la única voz que escucha Kazuma, es la suya.

-¡Yo soy el magnífico Satou Kazuma-sama! ¡Quien ha derrotado a multiples generales del rey demonio! ¡Un auténtico héroe de este país, a diferencia de esos bastardos tramposos que pierden el tiempo con sus harem! ¡¿Por qué debería importarme esa mocosa?! ¡Alguien como yo puede conseguir a cualquier chica con verdadero atractivo sexual!

-¡Kazuma-san…! – no gustándole la línea de pensamiento que escucha, Yunyun también trata de hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero es inútil.

-¡Así es! ¡Yo soy alguien que ha logrado lo imposible múltiples veces, sin importar que sea de la peor clase de todas! ¡Soy el más grande aventurero que tiene este reino! – exclama en alto el japonés.

Muchos de los presentes son conocidos del apodado como "La bestia". Pero, ninguno se atreve a dar su opinión, o decir palabra alguna. Pero, solo una persona del montón se atreve a acercarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y la compañía de alguien de ropas elegantes.

-Es cierto que usted ha acumulado unos cuantos logros, Kazuma-san.

Dice en alto la recepcionista más famosa del gremio. Reconocida por su atractivo fisico, y su desesperación por el matrimonio bajo la mesa. La mujer llamada Luna. Kazuma, al escucharla, la mira con un intento suyo de lucir agresivo y seguro en el rostro.

-¿Solo unos cuantos? Gracias a mí, el ejercito del rey demonio esta por primera vez en problemas. ¡Y he derrotado a los temibles Destroyer y la Hydra! ¡Decir "unos cuantos" es una ofensa! – La mujer no pierde la sonrisa ante el tono irritado que pronuncia el japonés. En su lugar, ensancha la sonrisa, y extiende ante ella un volante.

-Eso significa que el equipo del grandioso Satou Kazuma-sama podra ocuparse de esta misión sin problemas. – confundido por sus palabras, el aventurero toma el papel y lo ojea rápido.

-¡¿Una cacería de corta-espadas?! – exclama en terror Kazuma. Escuchándolo, las otras chicas que lo acompañan se asoman rápido a leer el volante.

-¡Así es! El señor aquí es un comerciante bastante respetado que suministra materiales para que los herreros de la capital forjen las armas de la guardia real. Pero, durante su reciente transporte de hierro aquí cerca, fueron emboscados por esos monstruos. Lograron escapar los transportistas, pero el cargamento fue abandonado. Necesitamos que recuperen la carga para que llegue a la capital. – resume Luna con calma. A diferencia de los aventureros.

-¿Los corta-espada no son esos lagartos que tienen garras tan afiladas que incluso rebanan acero con facilidad? – interroga Yunyun con preocupación.

-Unas criaturas que pueden rebanar las armaduras como papel, y que entran en celo 3 veces al año… monstruos así seguramente rebanarían mi armadura para desnudarme, para satisfacer sus salvajes necesidades… je, je, je...

-Ignorando a la pervertida sin salvación, no podemos aceptar esta misión. No es que tenga miedo ni nada. Pero ahora mismo, mi equipo no está en su mejor estado. – Kazuma agradece por primera vez los problemas que hay desde que ve a Megumin vomitar. Le da la excusa perfecta. O eso cree…

-Creí que usted dijo que es el gran héroe que ha derrotado a los generales del rey demonio. Unos simples lagartos no serán suficiente reto para alguien de su talento, aun sin que estén en plena forma. No quisiera decepcionar al señor mercader, y que él cuente a otras personas en la capital de que Satou Kazuma es un cobarde. "Personas importantes". – aconseja la recepcionista con una sonrisa sospechosamente inocente.

-A decir verdad, usted parece ser del tipo de personas que ni los generales del rey demonio matarían por lastima. Pero, eso solo hará más impresionantes las historias que me muero por contarles a mis asociados de la capital, una vez que me devuelvan mi carga. – expresa el mercader con gran anhelación. Ya da por hecho el cumplimiento de su encargo. Solo aumenta la tensión sobre el japonés.

-P-pero… Pe-pero, chica gremio…

-Pueden salir mañana temprano para cumplir la misión. Si necesita algún consejo, es que tenga MUCHO cuidado con donde lanza las cosas cuando está molesto.

Sin perder su expresión amable, Luna le entrega a Kazuma un tarro usado de cerveza. Sus dos compañeras no entendieron al instante el último punto. Pero, Yunyun adivina rápido a quien golpea Kazuma por error al tratar de lastimar a Aqua.

…

Corta-espadas. Son un tipo de monstruos parecidos a los velociraptors de la Tierra. Con la diferencia de las plumas que coronan su cabeza, y sus brazos del doble de largo con largas garras delgadas con la facilidad de cortar incluso metales como el acero. A pesar de su aspecto, son estrictamente herbívoros. Pero, son muy enfocados en la recolección de metales para construir sus nidos para incubar sus huevos. Por eso es que llegan a atacar a aventureros de vanguardia, caballeros y mercaderes de minería. Atacan en manadas de entre 10 y 16 integrantes. Cargan a gran velocidad sobre sus oponentes a la hora de lanzar sus cortes. Y son capaces de modular su velocidad de modo que pueden acelerar de golpe cuando están a pocos metros de su objetivo, y frenar así de rápido para evitar chocar contra algo.

Como puntos débiles, está el hecho de que solo pueden correr en línea recta. Deben frenar para girar a más de 10 grados, así que son incapaces de esquivar. Además que tanto sus garras como sus propios huesos son muy frágiles. Un solo golpe de un mazo puede incluso matarlos. Además que su defensa mágica es muy baja. Por esas características, es que los magos, y ladrones y guerreros con armas de choque y alta agilidad son apropiados oponentes para ellos. Pero, son todas sus ventajas lo que los hace un enemigo mortal para un aventurero de bajas estadísticas que solo lleva una armadura de cuero y una espada corta.

-¡No podemos aceptar! ¡No con Megumin en cinta!

El equipo Kazuma se aparta a un rincón del gremio para discutir, una vez que la recepcionista se marcha junto el mercader. Para sorpresa del aventurero, quien se niega al instante es Aqua.

-Kazuma-san. Escucha. Los corta-espada son una especie que tiene muy consiente su debilidad a la magia. Así que si se enfrentan a un mago que los amenace, ellos huirán sin dudarlo. Incluso si solo Megumin usa explosión lejos de ellos, escaparan, y tendríamos solo que apurarnos a llevarnos el cargamento antes de que llegaran otros monstruos. Pero, con lo rápidos que son, uno podría pasar de Darkness mientras bloquea a otros y atacar a Megumin.

-Primero, aún no sabemos si en verdad está en cinta. Segundo, me sorprende que tengas en mente a Megumin para rechazar con seriedad este trabajo. Y más aún que pensaras en todo eso. – confiesa Kazuma muy impresionado.

-¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo, decepción de, y para su padre? ¿A caso olvidas que soy una diosa? ¡Todas las vidas nuevas son un tesoro para nosotras! ¡No me tomare a la ligera que alguna corra peligro! – replica con severidad la peli azul.

El japonés se avergüenza. A pesar de sus berrinches, Aqua aún es una entidad divina, por lo que es normal que ella vele por las vidas en camino…

-¡No pienso arriesgar a un futuro cultista que me adore, solo porque tengas miedo de que esos monstruos te rajen la panza…! ¡Ay!

-¡Devuélveme la admiración que me quitaste! – regaña Kazuma mientras tira de las orejas de la arcipreste.

-Los dos tienen un punto. Aún no sabemos cuál es el estado de Megumin. Así que no podemos arriesgarla en esta misión. – dice Darkness, interrumpiendo la reprimenda de Kazuma.

-Con lo de Megumin, me olvide que aún no lo sabemos... – murmura Kazuma. – Tendremos que ir a esa misión sin ella. Puedo encargarme de ellos con mi arco mientras Darkness los bloquea. Eso, si de que no pueden girar es cierto. Y con los hechizos de Aqua, podríamos arreglárnosla

-Aun así, son bastante rápidos. No creo que podamos enfrentarlos si solo Kazuma es quien ataca. – opina Darkness, reflexiva.

-¡Oye! ¡Son monstruos que literalmente corren hacia ti! ¡Hasta tu podrías atinarles! – se queja el aventurero.

-…además, atacan en enormes grupos. Seguirían siendo demasiados para nosotros… – continua explicando la rubia, ignorando a su líder. – ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no me hacen llamar su atención y los alejo de la carga, mientras tú y Aqua se escabullen con "sigilo"? ¡Ustedes solo apresúrense a llevarse la…!

-"…la carga, sin importar si te escuchamos gritar. ¡Tú resistirás en nombre de Eris -sama!" ¡Ya quisieras, masoquista nivel suicida! – regaña el aventurero. – Pero, tienes razón con sus números grandes. Sera mejor que busquemos a alguien que nos ayude. Un mago sería perfecto. – expresa Kazuma, mientras Darkness se lamenta de haber mencionado la cantidad.

-¿Dónde encontraremos un mago lo suficiente hábil para enfrentar a los corta-espada? – dice con preocupación la diosa del agua.

-¿En serio? ¿Hasta aquí llegó tu lapsus de inteligencia? – con una expresión de fastidio, Kazuma guía la mirada del par con la suya hacia Yunyun. La archimaga, a pesar de darles su espacio para su charla de equipo, aun los mira desde la distancia de forma un poco ansiosa.


End file.
